The Demon's Lies
by Vivica Night
Summary: I am known as a demon to some..an angel to others. My name is Alma, i dont know what i am actually...until i met The Creeper, my life is changed forever.
1. Alma's Information

**(This chapter is just about me.)**

**Name: **Alma Aubrey Night

**Forms:** 3(Human, Demon, and Angel)

**Age:** forever looks 18

**Eye Color:**

(Human) Blueish green

(Demon) Yellow

(Angel) Blue

**Height:**

(Human) The height of an average 18 year old human

(Demon and Angel) About the height of The Creeper, just a little shorter

**Hair Color:**

(Human) Dark brown hair, a little longer than to my shoulders

(Angel & Demon) Brown or Purple,very long hair,a little longer to then to my waist.

**Hair Colors and meanings:**

Brown = Weak or Human

Purple = Powerful

**Wings: **

(Human) None

(Demon) Similar to The Creeper's wings, just a little more leathery and smaller, like the Creeper's wings in Jeepers Creepers 1

(Angel) 2 feathery white wings

**Skin:**

(Human & Angel) Smooth

(Demon) A little like The Creeper's skin, leathery and a little bit rough. No claws on my head though.

**Tail: **

(Human) None

(Demon) Xenomorph tail (Appears at will)

(Angel) None

**My powers and colors: **

Healing** (Yellow)**

Melt stuff** (Red)**

Resurrect _humans_**(Purple)**

Resurrect _demons_** (Dark Yellow)**

**Extra info:** I am known as a Demon to most... and an angel to others... I look similar to the demon you all call 'The Creeper'. I have bat-like wings, same skin texture, and the same interest in food as he does (if you don't know what he eats, then you are mentally stupid...). I can eat any part of a human's body and replace my damaged body part with it. I often eat human food too. I have long, sharp claws. I have a tail of a Xenomorph _(__it only appears in fights or when I'm being defensiv_e). I can smell fear from a mile away, just like The Creeper can. I live in a big house out on the highway east 9, Poho county Florida. I am small but it will take a lot of skill to take me out of the sky! My Angel form, demons cant sense that I am half angel. Which is useful when trying to destroy a demon, I take them by surprise :D.


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeepers Creepers or anything else but Alma and Annie!**

**Chapter one: Plans**

I watch as the millions of rows of cornfields pass my bus outside the window as we drop students off at their homes in Poho County, Florida. I never usually have conversations with other people on my bus. Most of them are annoying, especially the boys, they never stop talking about random annoying things. It gets really annoying but I learned to ignore it by listening to my music on my IPhone. I'm the more independent kind of person, I like to be alone or outside. I am rarely out with friends. Finally we are on Spring break now, today was the last day.

I look down at my IPhone and switch my songs to 'They don't really care about us' by Michael Jackson. I look back out the window and watch more fields of corn and the bus stops. The bus driver opens the door and lets a couple students off and shuts the doors back up and continues driving.

_~ skinhead, deadhead, everybody gone bad_

_situation, aggravation, everybody allegation_

_in the suite, on the news, everybody dog food_

_bang bang, shock dead, everybodys gone bad._

_all i wanna say is that_

_they don't really care about us_

_all i wanna say is that_

_they don't really care about us_

_beat me, hate me, you can never break me_

_will me, thrill me, you can never kill me_

_chew me, sue me, everybody do me_

_kick me, hike me, don't you black or white me! ~_

I look up in the sky and see three crows flying the opposite direction we are going and I smile. I always loved crows. They are neat, big, and out of the ordinary, like me. Speaking of crows, there was this one story about some kind of creature that this old man 'supposedly' killed 23 years ago. I never heard of it until now when I over heard some people talking at school about a month ago about the 'Jenners' and how that same creature had taken a teenage boy named Darius Jenner and how his sister Patricia Jenner bravely tried convincing the creature to take her instead but it ended up flying away with Darry. I think she was planning on having revenge on the creature sooner or later but I'm not sure.

_~ tell me what has become of my life_

_i have a wife and two children who love me_

_i am the victim of police brutality, now._

_I'm tired of being the victim of hate,_

_you're ripin' me of my pride_

_for god's sake_

_I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy..._

_set me free~_

I get suddenly get snapped out of my thoughts when someone sits beside me and takes out my right earphone "I said are we going to the Taggart farm today?" I look at who asked and sees my friend Annie looking at me with an excited face "yes or no?" I take out my other earphone and ask "today?" Annie looks at me with a slightly annoyed face "no..tomorrow.. Yes today! Do you have anything else more important to do rather then see a creature that has killed more then 1000 people!" I look slightly angry at her for being sarcastic "Not really, homework, studying, babysitting my little sister, I guess we can try to go today after I do all that. How do you even know it is the real thing? It might just be a fake Halloween decoration." Annie puts her books and papers into her backpack "well we will never find out unless we see it for our selves." I disconnect my earphones from my IPhone and put my IPhone into my right pocket and my earphones into my left pocket. The bus stops at my mother's house and Annie and I get off the bus and are quickly greeted by the hot, humid Florida air. We walk up the driveway and reach the door and unlock it and step into my mother's house and I shut the door behind Annie.


	3. Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Alma**

**Chapter 2: Heading out**

Goes into the living room and put my book bag on the floor in front of the TV and gets my homework and study papers out and stretches out on the floor and studies. Annie comes into the living room and puts her book bag on the floor near me and gets her papers out too and starts studying.

Annie looks up from her papers at me "I wonder what that creature looks like. I heard its some kind of demon from...You know…Hell." I look up at her when she mentions hell "I doubt it's from hell"

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I just think that demons from hell are worse."

Annie chuckles, "You haven't seen the church _it_ use to live at have you?" Annie gets my mother's laptop off of the computer desk near us and lays back down on her stomach closer to me and opens the laptop and goes on the internet. Annie goes onto a news paper website "This _thing _had a sick and twisted mind, I'm telling ya." Annie pulls up pictures of the burnt and barely standing church, basement, and all the bodies, "There you go Alma, the demon's lies and victims." I look at the pictures, half of the people who were on the walls had a look of pure terror on their faces and some had faces of plead. "My god, it killed more then 300 people in that church, 9 of them are ages five through ten. The rest are teenagers or adults." Annie chuckles, "I guess it didn't like killing children." I chuckle a little bit.

We both look at more pictures about the creature. I find a document below the pictures and I read it aloud. "The demon known as 'The Creeper' has the ability to regenerate any part of its body by consuming a matching human body part. This allows it to replenish its deteriorating body and maintain a state of immortality. The ability also functions as a form of healing factor, as it can intentionally discard an injured or maimed body part and simply devour a replacement. In addition to its regenerative powers, The Creeper is also quite resilient. 23 years ago, The Creeper was impaled several times with large harpoons, breaks one of its wings off, suffers multiple limb amputations and head wounds, and yet still it continued to pursue its prey with the use of only an arm and a leg. It can also crawl on walls like a spider. The Creeper seemingly ceases its activities only when it begins hibernating at the end of its 23 day feeding period. It is, however, shown to have a sense of pain, screaming when injured or attacked severely…" I look at Annie, "so it's called The Creeper."

We both hear a 'BANG' and both me and Annie both jump, we hear my younger sister Hannah yell "Alma! I'm home from school!" Annie and I both sigh in relief, Annie says, "Jesus! I thought it came back" I chuckle and close the laptop and put it back on the computer desk. I look back at Annie and she says "Geez imagine what it would be like if you had to sleep for 23 years and wake up for only 23 days." I reply, "It would suck really bad, I feel a little bad for The Creeper though" Annie looks at me with a confused face, "how can you feel bad for it? It's a demon! It deserved what happened to it."I say quietly, "yea I guess..."

My phone rings and I take it out of my pocket and answer it and puts it up to my ear. Annie asks quietly, "who is it?" I whisper back to Annie, "my mother" Annie says, "Ask her if we can go hang out at _my house_ after you watch your little sister." I nod my head 'yes' and ask mom if I can hang out with Annie at her house and she says yes, only if I call her before 12:00am, I say ok and hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. "She said yes" Annie quickly responds, "awesome!"

Me and Annie babysit my little sister and my mom gets home at 5:00 and Annie and I leave the house and get in my car and Annie drives, since I don't know where the Taggart farm is, and we get on the highway, east 9. Annie says, "Lets see this thing for real!"


	4. Jacey and the visit at the Taggart farm

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Evacuate the dance floor' or Cascada, or anything only Alma, Annie and Jacey!**

**Chapter 3: Jacey and the visit at the Taggart Farm**

Annie and I just get on the 9 and my cell phone rings and I quickly answer it, "Hey Jacey! Ok we will be there in about 5 minutes, bye" I hang up my phone and put it in my pocket and look at Annie. "Jacey wants to go with us, she lives not to far from here." Annie looks at me for a couple seconds and looks back at the road "ok" We both smile and drive down the highway. I turn on the radio and Evacuate the Dance floor by Cascada is on. Annie and I listen to it while we drive to Jacey's house.

_~Oh!_

_Turn up the music _

_Let´s get out on the floor _

_they like to move it _

_Come and give us some more. _

_Watch me getting physical _

_Out of control, Ah _

_Theres people watching me, Ah _

_I never miss a beat._

_Still the night, kill the lights _

_Feel it under your skin _

_Time is right, keep it tight _

_Cause its pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you cant stop _

_Cause it feels like an overdose _

_...feels like an overdose…_

_Oh, oh _

_Evacuate the dance floor _

_Oh, oh _

_Im infected by the sound _

_Oh, oh _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground _

_..Everybody in the club…!_

_Oh, oh _

_Evacuate the dance floor _

_Oh, oh _

_I'm infected by the sound _

…_Everybody in the club…!_

_Oh, oh _

_Stop this beat is killing me _

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground~_

We both arrive at Jacey's house and wait in the driveway. While we wait I think about how the creature or…The Creeper...is somewhat similar to me, weird. I soon think about what The Creeper looks like and shake my head to think of something else. Almost as soon as I changed subject of what I was thinking about, Annie and I both see Jacey walking out of her house and walking towards the car. Jacey waves at us and we wave back and she gets in the back seat of the car, "so are we gonna see this thing for real?" Annie answers, "Hell yea we are! Right Alma" I flinch a little when she mentions hell, and look at her and smile, "yea we are!" Annie laughs and looks at the steering wheel and turns the key and the car turns on and we back up out of the drive way and continue our journey to the Taggart farm.

We finally arrive at the Taggart farm and we all get out of the car and shut our car doors and see a man walk out of the barn, around the age of 30 or so. Annie, Jacey and I look up at the sign and see a bunch of crows, I smile slightly at the crows and read the sign, and it reads, 'look for $5, picture for $10'. I think geez, _high enough prices?_

Annie says to the man, "Are you Jack Taggart Jr.?"

The man replies with a simple nod 'yes'

Jacey asks, "You expect us to pay five dollars to see something that is most likely a Halloween decoration?"

Jack replies, "if you want to see it, pay. If not then go away."

Jacey sighs angrily and we all pull out our wallets and give Jack fifteen dollars and he lets us enter the barn.

I slowly enter the barn and feel a demonic presence, something different like I've never felt before, strange. All three of us look around for it and come to a clearing and we look up at the wall and see a crucified figure, kind of how Jesus was put on the cross.

The creature's hands are nailed to the wall behind it, through the center of its hands. Big leathery wings are force-spread from its back and are nailed to the wall. The creature's bones are showing through its skin, barely anything between its skin and bones. It looks like it was stabbed, by guess, about 30 times in its stomach and chest, _dang_. Its feet are like those of a hawk, only thing that looks similar between its feet and hawk's feet are where its toes are, four in the front and one in the back. Clearly used for lifting prey into the air and flying away with it. The creature has some kind of leathery mandibles wrapped around his face, probably for protection?

I see Jacey and Annie looking behind me at something and I look behind us and see a man, around the age of 50, sitting in a chair. Next to what looks like a homemade harpoon, probably what he used to fight it with. The harpoon is pointed towards the creature's heart. Annie curiously asks the man, "How did you get that thing?" he replies a little slowly, "I shot it, straight through the heart, with my homemade harpoon." He puts his hand on the harpoon. I ask "How long ago?" he looks at me a little strangely for a second and replies "about 23 years ago."

I look back at the creature on the wall, I could have sworn its chest got bigger, and then went back down to its original size, like it took a breath. I stare at it for a couple minutes, doesn't see any movement coming from it at all.

I hear the old man's voice ask "ugly isn't it?" I look back at the man sitting in the chair and smile a little bit "I can't really see its face though, so I can't judge it at the moment." I hear Annie chuckle beside me. Jacey says, "It's getting late, we better be on our way back home now." I slowly take out my IPhone and turn on the camera and hide it and take a picture of the creature on the wall, and I sneak my phone back into my pocket. Shocked that no one noticed at all. I smile "yea I have to be back soon"

Annie, Jacey and I all walk out of the barn, I feel a little sad for leaving the poor demon in there to be used for easy money while it is defenselessly hibernating. We get into the car and drive out of the drive way. Annie and Jacey talk about the creature and how they thought it was fake and we soon drop Jacey off and pull out of her driveway and drive on our way to Annie's house. "Why have you gone so silent all of the sudden Alma?" Annie says with slight humor and worry. "Nothin, just thinking about stuff."

I smile and pull out my phone and show the picture of The Creeper on the wall, Annie looks shocked, "you took a picture of it without them knowing? Wow you are sneaky." Annie chuckles and keeps her eyes on the road.

We arrive at Annie's house at 10:54 and Annie gets out of the car and I go to the driver's side and wave goodbye to Annie and drive away. I say to myself, "two hours to myself" I smile "I'm gonna have some fun."

**(A/N: Dang, that was a Long chapter, well for me it was. Remember, this is my first ****Jeepers Creepers ****Fanfic. Thank you for reading this so far :3)**


	5. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Alma, Jacey, and Annie**

**Chapter 4: Awakening **

I arrive at _my_ house and get out of the car. I walk up the driveway and open my navy-blue door and walk into my clean, two story house and close the door behind me. I see my Yorkshire terrier named Molli run up to me and wag her tail like she hasn't seen me in eleven years. I bend down and pet her on the head and pick her up, she licks my face and I laugh, "I was only gone for a couple hours."

I walk into my 'turtle room', where I keep my pet turtles (obviously), and look at my baby turtles. Billy (Yellow-eared slider) and Night (western painted turtle) I put Molli down and I get the turtle food and feed them and watch them eat the floating food sticks.

I go out of the Turtle room, Molli of course follows me, and we go upstairs, down the hallway to my bedroom. I open my door and go into my bedroom and move the door open more for Molli.

I swear, she is like less then a foot tall and she acts like she is this big huge German shepherd or something.

Molli walks into my room and I close the door behind her. I put my backpack on my bed and I lie down on my bed.

A couple minutes later I hear scratching noises and looks at the side of the bed and sees Molli looking at me, wanting to be on the bed with me. I sigh, "Molli what are we gonna do with you…" Molli tilts her head a little and her tail wags more and uses one of her front paws and scratches the bed again. I laugh and pick her up and put her on the bed beside me.

Molli lies down beside me.

I close my eyes.

I open my eyes and I look at the clock and read the bright red numbers, they read 11:19pm. I sigh again and sit up on my bed and gets off it and goes downstairs, Molli follows.

I get downstairs and open my front door and turn around to look at Molli, "I will be back in a couple minutes, ok" I hear Molli whimper slightly and I pet her and shut the door and take out my keys and lock the door. I walk toward the driveway and stop and look at the shining moon.

I look down at the ground and close my eyes.

I suddenly burst into flames, but I'm not being harmed.

I start to get a little taller. My hair turns blackish-redish and gets slightly longer.

My skin turns a little bit scaly, kind of like lizard skin, but different. Still a little smooth.

A long tail appears behind me, with short little spikes that start from my tail bone and continues until it nears the end and the spikes get longer and get shorter and has a long, sharp pointy tip at the end of the tail (_Xenomorph_ or _Alien _Tail).

Big, leathery bat-like-wings extrude from my skin and my left and right scapulas, they rip my skin but my skin quickly reconnects and heals. **(Her wings look like The Creeper's wings from the first Jeepers Creepers) **

The fire on my skin goes out, leaving a small trail of smoke that soon disappears.

I look at my wings and flap them once and jump into the air, not caring much if people see me because I kinda live in the middle of nowhere. I flap my wings once I'm high enough and I begin to fly along east 9. I love feeling Florida's cool, warm night air blow my hair away from my face while I fly. It calms me when I'm not having a good day, or when I am stressed.

I continue flying and I pass the Taggart farm, I quickly notice and turn around and fly towards it. I remember the demon that was hibernating in the barn. I wonder if it is still there, or maybe it isn't even hibernating at all, maybe it's just dead.

I land in the Taggart's driveway and fold my wings up onto my back. I look at the windows of the Taggart's house, all the lights are off. They are probably sleeping. I look towards the barn and a light is on. I think I might need to turn human, just incase.

The fire reappears on my skin and disappears again and I turn human again.

I walk towards the barn and pull on the barn doors, they don't budge. I notice a lock on the door and put my hands on it and my hands glow red and it melts the lock. I chuckle and pull the doors open and they screech open. I walk into the barn and feel the demonic presence return, this time it's darker. I turn the corner and see the still crucified Creeper. I walk up closer to it to get a closer look and notice the mandibles are still wrapped around its face.

I sigh, "Maybe it is dead after all, might as well take it off the wall so they can't make money on just a corpse." I climb the pieces of wood on the walls and gets closer to The Creeper and continues climbing until I get beside him. I look down at the ground. I am afraid of heights, only when I don't have control of where I'm going or I can't keep myself very safe.

I stare at the ground for a minute and look back at The Creeper and sees his brown eyes looking at me, his mandibles aren't wrapped around his face anymore. I scream and fall to the ground and my back hits the ground and I close my eyes and groan in pain. I open my eyes and see that The Creeper is still on the wall, too skinny and weak to get the nails out of him.

He tries to pull his un-sowed arm out of the wall, but fails and growls weakly. He tries to move his now healed right arm, since it has been sowed back on, and tries to do the same that he did with his left arm and fails again. I shakily get back to my feet and climb the wall again. The Creeper sees me getting closer to him and he growls loudly at me. I stop and look at him, "I'm going to help you." He growls in response and looks away from me.

I get beside him again and grab the nail that is through his left hand and pulls it and he roars in pain and I pull the nail out. He moves his fingers to form a fist, making sure none of his fingers are broke. "I'll try to get the nails out of your wings" I climb higher and look down at the ground and gets slightly scared but pays more attention to freeing this demon then my own fear.

I get to his index-wing-finger and see a nail under the finger, through the leather holding his wing open.

I pull the nail out of the leather and hear The Creeper screech a little. I pull the rest of the nails out of the, now healed, wing and the wing falls and lands on The Creeper's back and his thumb rests on his shoulder to help keep the wing on his back.

I climb higher, now beside the sign that reads _Bat-out-of-hell. _I climb under the sign and get to his right wing.

I pull the nails out of it. His wing folds down and rests on his back.

I climb down to The Creeper and gets beside him. He glances at me and I pull the last nail out of his hand and he roars in pain and falls off the wall and lands on his feet, the ground. I climb down off the wall and my feet touch the ground and I get happier that is over with. I look over at The Creeper and hear a door slam and I hear feet running towards the barn. The Creeper goes over to a wall and climbs it like a spider and stays out of sight. I look around for a place to hide and see a pile of hay and jump into it and make a small peep hole so I can see what is going on.

I see the old man and Jack Jr. run into the barn with shotguns, they see that the creature is missing and they start to search the barn.

I look up and see The Creeper climbing down the wall to me, he gets beside me. I say really quietly, "I know what you eat, do you want me to help you take them down?"

He nods 'yes' he looks over at the harpoon and points at the knife he made at the end of the harpoon.

I look at the harpoon and see the knife and smile slightly "ok" he climbs back onto the wall and disappears from my sight. But my demon side of me can sense where he is. I just notice that Jack Jr. is walking towards my hay stack, I slightly start to panic but see The Creeper sneaking up behind him, on the sealing.

Jack sees me and goes to grab me and The Creeper drops from the sealing behind Jack. Jack turns around and looks at The Creeper in horror and The Creeper grabs Jack by the neck and throws him against a wall. The old man hears the crash and looks and sees The Creeper. I run out of the hay stack and gets to the harpoon and starts tugging on the knife, it doesn't budge. The old man notices me and I pull harder and the knife becomes loose and disconnects from the harpoon and I grasp it in my hand.

The Creeper kills Jack Jr. and eats parts of him, while the old man's attention is drawn on me.

I run at the old man and stab him in the throat and he shoots me in the stomach with his shotgun and he falls to the ground and dies.

I fall onto the ground. My eye sight quickly gets blurry.

The last thing I see is The Creeper picking me up and his wings spreading from his back and quickly flying away from the farm.

Everything goes black.


	6. The Search for Fear and Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper, only Alma.**

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't tell you all earlier, Alma has demonic powers. She can use them even when she is human. The powers can heal her, melt stuff, and a lot more. The Creeper of course doesn't have demonic powers. The Creeper and Alma are different kinds of demons.)**

**Chapter 5: The Search for Fear and sorrow.**

I wake up on a thick blanket, with my head on a slightly fluffy pillow. I feel a bad pain coming from my stomach and I put my hand over the big hole in my stomach and start remembering what happened the night before. I sit up and my hand glows yellow around the shotgun wound and the hole slowly starts to close and starts to heal. I feel the bullets coming out onto my hand I take my hand off my stomach and I look at the bullets and I drop them and they make loud clinging sounds when they hit the cement. I sense that it is still dark outside, around 4:00 or 5:00AM.

I stand up and look at my clothes. They are all bloody from the shotgun wound and the old man's blood.

I look around and see bodies held up by strings, hanging from the ceiling and walls, similar to what was at the old church this creature use to live at. I notice a bunch of candles and a table.

I walk up to the table and see many sharp weapons on it. I can tell that the weapons are mostly made out of human bones and skin. I turn around and notice this boy around my age. I walk closer and notice his eyes have been ripped out. He doesn't have his belly buttonether. He has deep scratches on his chest and bruises, probably from when he was struggling to get away.** (Incase you all don't remember who this is, which you all should remember…It's Darry from Jeepers Creepers 1)** I look past the bodies and see a bunch of different halls lined with pipes and water dripping from the ceiling.

I'm guessing I'm in some kind of old abandoned factory or something. I don't see The Creeper anywhere. I reach into my pocket and pull my phone out of it and try to turn it on. Surprisingly it works. I have six missed calls from my mother. I told her I would call her at 12:00AM last night so she knows I got back to my house safely. She still worries about me since I'm still a teenager.

I go to call her back and something grabs me and puts their hand over my mouth and holds me against them. I drop my phone and senses that The Creeper is holding me against him.

I hear him begin to loudly smell my neck for my fear. I try to elbow him in the ribs but he grabs my arm and holds it against my side and he continues smelling the fear coming from me. I remember about fear and closes my eyes and imagines that I am home with Molli. My fear goes away and I hear him growl in confusion behind me. He turns me around and throws me on the ground. I hit the ground and open my eyes and look up at him.

I notice he looks healthy, not thin or starved anymore. Also he has lots of muscles! He notices that I noticed he doesn't look fragile anymore and he smiles showing his razor sharp teeth, threatening to eat me while smelling the air for the scent of my fear. He still smells nothing coming from me.

He stops smiling and grabs me by my arm and shoves me against the wall. I look at him in front of me and watch as his mandibles on his head come up quickly and he roars loudly at me. I get slightly scared, but the scent goes away and is quickly replaced with the scent of excitement and interest.

The Creeper looks at me, completely confused now. He throws me on the ground again and I hit the ground and look up at him quickly "Will you stop throwing me!" the mandibles on his head go down slowly and he growls at me, apparently running out of ideas. I notice my phone beside me and I grab my phone and puts it in my pocket.

I try to get up off the floor but The Creeper puts his clawed foot on my chest and keeps me down. I cough as he puts half of his weight on my chest. He presses down on my chest harder and I cough louder, "g-get off me!" He smiles, showing his teeth again and gets his foot off me and picks me up by the back of my shirt and lifts me so I am face-to-face with him. I look at him, "put me down!" he chuckles at me and drops me and I land on my behind. "Ow, thanks!" I stand up and glare at him and look behind me and see a door across the room, the exit.

He notices and growls. I glance at him and dart toward the door. He chases after me. I almost slip on the wet floor but I get through the door and turns my demon form and spreads my wings, still running. I flap them and my feet lift of the ground and fly in the air, the sun rising in the horizon. I look back at the factory and see The Creeper looking around for me, apparently surprised I got away so quickly without conflict.

I accidentally flap my wings a little roughly, making a 'whoosh' sound and I curse at myself quietly and look back at the factory and The Creeper isn't where he was when I last looked back. He is gone.

I continue flying and hear something above me. I look up and gets tackled by The Creeper and we plummet to the ground. When we get close to the ground The Creeper flies off of me and I hit the ground and lands on my back. I feel my left wing's radius crack and I screech in pain. Roars in pain is a better word for it.

I look at The Creeper flying above me, thinking he will smile evilly or attack me again, but neither of them happens. Instead his eyes show slight sorrow, worry, anger, and confusion.

He flies down to me and lands beside me and kneels down beside me to help me.

I quickly stand up and hold on to my wing and growls loudly, looking at him defensively. He stands back up I hear a deep voice speak to me telepathically,_**"I'm**__**sorry I did that."**_

**(Just incase you don't know what telepathic means, here it is. Telepathic: Communicating without apparent physical signals. For Alma and The Creeper, they are speaking through each other's minds.)**

I tilt my head slightly when I hear him speak to me, knowing that he rarely speaks to anyone, ever. I growl at him again and my hands glow yellow and my whole wing glows yellow and the bone slowly snaps back into place and heals.

He hears the bone crack back into place and he tilts his head slightly, _**"What did you do?"**_ I glare at him, _**"I fixed my wing you fucking broke!"**_

"_**I know that but how did you do that?" **_

"_**It's none of your business."**_ I flap my wing, testing it and fly away from him, heading home.

I look behind me, he isn't following me. I hear my phone ringing and I take my phone out from my pocket and it is 6:53am. I answer and hear my mother's voice, "Alma? Where are you?"

"I'm at my house, why?"

I hear her sigh in relief, "I told you to call me last night. I was worried you got kidnapped or something."

I slow my flying, and continues my lies "Sorry mother, I was tired when I got home. I must have forgotten to call you."

"Just remember to call me for now on."

"Okay"

"I love you, thank god you're alright."

"I love you too, I'm fine. Bye"

"Bye"

I press the red 'END' button on my phone and continue flying home. I can't be flying around during the day, I'll be seen. I hear a faint flap and I look around and don't see anything and growls. I don't sense anything near ether.

I see my house and hear the flap again and I flap my wings faster and turn around and flies around in a big circle, almost two miles wide, trying to sense or catch the scent of whatever is following me. I sense and smell nothing and flies in place and flicks my tail and the sharp end shines and I fly to my house and land in the driveway and look back at my yard and the sky, sees nothing. I turn human and unlocks my door and Molli almost runs out of the door to greet me. I walk into my house and shut and lock the door and pets Molli. We go upstairs and go into my bedroom and I shut my blinds from the sunlight and shuts my curtains.

I take my bloody shirt and pants off and throw them on the floor, to be burned tomorrow so no one can find them. I put a nightgown on and shuts my door and lays on my bed and puts Molli on the bed and she lies down beside me and I continue thinking about The Creeper, for some odd reason.

I soon fall asleep, dreaming about him.


	7. News and Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper, Only Alma, Molli, Annie, and Jacey!**

**Chapter 6: News and Protection**

I wake up the next morning hearing my phone ringing. I answer it, says tiredly, "Hello?" I hear Annie's voice, "Alma! I'm coming over right now!" I sit up and Molli jumps off the bed and waits for me at the door. "Why right now? I just woke up." Annie hangs up on me. I growl and look at the time, it is 2:28PM. "I have 18 minutes, or less to get rid of those clothes." I put my phone on the stand beside my bed. I stand up and put some clean clothes on and takes my bloody clothes and goes outback and throws them in the pit, I use for bonfires when friends are over.

I go back inside my house and grab some gas and a match box and goes back outside and Molli follows me and stops beside me.

I take the gas container and pours some of it on the clothes and goes back inside and puts the gas container by the door and grabs some logs and goes back outside to the bonfire and throws the logs onto the bloody clothes and takes a match out of the box and presses the black tip of it on the side of the box and scrapes it against it quickly and the match lights on fire. I throw the match onto the clothes and they burst into flames, along with the logs.

I watch the clothes burn and slowly turn into ashes. Molli looks up at the sky and growls and I see a big shadow fly over us and I look up and sees nothing, but senses something is near.

Just when I was about to turn into my demon form I hear two car doors slam shut and Molli runs to the front yard and I see Annie and Jacey running towards me, Molli following them. Jacey says "Alma! Something has happened up the road!"

I look at her, "where?"

"Remember the Taggart Farm?"

"Yes"

"The Taggart's were found murdered, the old man, appeared to have been stabbed by a weapon not found yet. Police guessed it was a knife of some kind. Jack, it looked like he was eaten here and there. The police are guessing that he got chewed on by a wolf or something during the night."

"Geez, maybe"

Annie says "Remember the creature that was on the wall? Dead?"

I get quieter "Yes"

Annie continues, "IT'S GONE! It's not there anymore! All that is left are the nails it was stuck to the walls by!"

I widen my eyes, pretending to be shocked, "What! It's gone? How, it was dead!"

Annie starts crying, scared to death and she hugs me, "Can we sleep here tonight...we were the last ones to visit the Taggart Farm…it might come after us first."

I hug her back, "Sure, nothing is getting to us while I'm here, ill make sure of it."

Annie looks at me, tears in her eyes, "Thank you Alma..." I hug her again to calm her. I smell a lot of fear flooding the area near the bonfire, Annie and Jacey's fear.

I wasn't the only one smelling the fear in the area...

-9:21PM-

It starts raining and thundering hard. Annie, Jacey and I go into my house before we get soaked. Jacey lies down on the couch and quickly falls asleep. Annie and I stay awake, on the other couch.

"I bet that demon is very mad."

I look at Annie, "Yea, I would be too if I woke up with nails in me."

Annie looks at me, still scared, "I don't want to die."

I chuckle at her a little, "No one is going to die, at least not near me." Molli lies down on the couch beside me. Annie smiles at me, "thanks."

We jump when we hear loud knocking on my door. I stare at the door for a couple minutes and senses that there is a human behind it.

I stand up and walk to the door and open it and I see a guy from collage named Victor. He smiles at me, "Hi, Alma." I smile at him, "Hi Victor, come in" He comes into my house and sees Annie and Jacey. "Hi Annie" he chuckles at Jacey sleeping. Annie looks at him and runs to him and hugs him, "Victor! Thank god you're here" Victor hugs her back, "Why are you so scared?"

Annie stops hugging him, "Remember that demon thing you told me about, that is at the Taggart farm?" Victor nods, "I heard about what happened." Annie continues, "Alma, Jacey and I were the last ones to visit the farm." Victor looks slightly amused, "You all visited the farm too. I did, like two months ago, and now its back. But only for 23 days."

I look at him, "Only 22 days now, almost 21 days, in a couple hours."

He replies "Yea."

We stay up talking until 11:38pm and we all lay down in the living room, on the couches. I watch everyone fall asleep, keeping my promise that I wont let anything happen to them.

I start to fall asleep but shake my head to stay awake and get off the couch, Molli follows, like usual. Goes in the kitchen and gets a cup of orange juice and drinks it. Gets the bag of dog food and puts it into a bowl and puts it on the floor and Molli eats the food. Gets another bowl and fills it with water and puts it on the floor too and goes back into the living room and lies back down on the couch and puts Molli on the couch with me.

I open my eyes and look at the clock, it is 1:56am. I fell asleep…dang it. I look and see if everyone is still here, they are all still sleeping. Molli looks at me and yawns. I pet her head.

I close my eyes and hear Molli growling and I open my eyes and see Molli looking towards the window, growling. I pet her to calm her and lies my head back down on the pillow and hear Molli growling again. "Molli, hush!" Molli looks at me and jumps off the couch and runs towards the stairs and looks back at me, for me to follow her. I sigh and get off the couch and follows Molli.

Molli leads me upstairs and she jumps onto my bed and looks out the window and growls more. "Molli, it's just a squirrel or something close to a squirrel. Come on, lets go back to sleep." Just as I turn to walk downstairs I see something big fly by my window, I get scared and Molli backs up and starts barking loudly.

"Come on Molli, we have to get downstairs." Molli follows me and I shut my bedroom door and run down the stairs and get into the living room and wake everyone up.

Annie asks "We're all gonna die aren't we?"

I look at her, slightly annoyed "No we aren't going to die."

The lights go out and everything shuts off. Jacey starts crying in fear, "What happened to the lights!"

I look at her, "_He _cut the power."

Everyone looks at me and Victor asks, "Who cut the power?"

"The Creeper" just as I say his name we hear pounding on the front door and everyone but me jumps. "Everyone go down into the basement! It's the safest place I can think of at the moment. I will hold him off! Take Molli with you!" They hesitate but Annie picks Molli up and opens the door to the basement and everyone but me go down into it and shut and lock the door.

I turn my demon form just when The Creeper breaks through the door, he looks at me. _**"Where are they!"**_ I growl at him, _**"You can't have them! They are my friends!"**_ I flick my tail defensively at him, the sharp end pointed towards him, incase he tries attacking me. I see him start to think, knowing he wont get very far if he fights me, _**"Ok, I won't take them."**_

I ask _**"Why did you suddenly try to help me when I broke my wing?"**_

He looks at me _**"I...don't know…something inside me told me to stop and help you, I've never felt it before."**_

I blush slightly, _**"You have to leave, now"**_

He looks at me and notices me blushing and smiles a little and turns around and flies away.

I have a big feeling I will be seeing him soon.


	8. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper or anything else, but Alma! **

**(A/N: I updated a couple things on this chapter, so it is easier to understand)**

**Chapter 7: Conversations **

I turned my human form and got everyone out of the basement and they all calmed down and went home.

I fix the door easily and sit on the couch and Molli sits beside me. I lay down, tired from staying up sense 1:56am. I fall asleep.

I wake up at 10:24pm and get off the couch, Molli follows close behind me. I go to the front door and pets Molli and goes out the door.

I look around and turn my demon form and flies away from my house. I watch the houses and fields under me, watching for a victim.

I see a girl around my age, probably a little younger. I swoop down and dive down to her and land quietly behind her. She turns around and almost screams but I put my hand over her mouth and grab her and fly off with her.

She struggles and I growl at her and hit her in the back of the head hard and she passes out and I chuckle. I land in the woods and throw her on the ground. She is still unconscious.

I watch her and she slowly becomes conscious. She screams and I put my hand over her mouth again, "Shut up!" I put my hand under her sternum and into her skin and I hear her muffled scream in pain and I grab the tip of her sternum and pull on it and it rips out of her chest, disconnecting her ribs from it. I throw her sternum onto the grass, blood all over my hand. I put my hands on both sides of her ribs where the sternum originally was and push them apart, giving me excess to her organs. I see her heart stop beating and I chuckle and grab her heart and eat it.

I step away from the bloody mess and lick the blood off my hands. I hear someone land behind me and I turn around and see The Creeper behind me, looking at the body. I chuckle a little uneasily and back up a little bit, _**"Uh...hi."**_ He looks at me, _**"You killed her alone?" **_

"_**Uh yea I did…I've been killing people for 3 years so far" **_I smile shyly at him

"_**How long have you been in Poho County?" **_

"_**Um…I've been here since I was like 13 I think."**_

"_**How old are you now?"**_

"_**I am 18" **_I smile at him again

"_**Oh…I meant how old are you really." **_ He chuckles a little

"_**I'm 18!"**_ my voice messes up a little…I was never a very good liar…

"_**You can tell me, I'll tell you how old I am. Besides I can sense that you are lying." **_

"_**Ok! I pretend I'm 18 years old…but in human years I am really 1,586 years old **__(Original years, y'now 12 months, yea)__**. In Demon years I am 19 years old **__(alma looks 19, through the years demons bodies change very slowly, same with The Creeper. So they both are young)_

The Creeper chuckles, _**"You've been alive for 1,586 years and I've never noticed you?"**_

"_**Well I'm only out at night, too many people can see me during the day, and I've never seen you before ether."**_

"_**Maybe that's because I hibernate for 23 years."**_

"_**Oh yea, I forgot about that, I read about you and how you go into your hibernation after 23 days after awakening. So how old are you?"**_

"_**In demon years I am 23 years old, human years I am 1,643 years old." **_

"_**Oh, so we aren't that far apart in age then are we…so you are called The Creeper?" **_

"_**Humans call me lots of things, usually curses. You can call me that I guess."**_

I chuckle _**"ok"**_ I smile at him_** "I have to get back home now" **_I fly and hear The Creeper's wings flap and senses that he went an opposite direction, he says _**"Bye."**_

"_**Bye."**_


	9. Revenge and Crime

**Chapter 8: Crime**

I wake up the next morning and get out of bed. I remember what happened yesterday and chuckle a little and walk over to my bedroom door and walk out of it and Molli follows me. I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen and get some breakfast.

I finish eating and walk back upstairs and pick up my phone and lays down on my bed and calls Annie,

"Hey Annie, you wanna come over till 9:00?"

"Sorry Alma, I can't. I'm on my way to Ohio for vacation. I'm going to be in Ohio for a week. Maybe we can do something when I get back?"

"Okay, where are you going to go in Ohio?"

"Cedar Point."

"Oh! I love that place!"

"You wanna come? I just left my house."

"Nah, I'm just going to stay home."

"Are you sure? I can pick you up right now."

"I'm ok. I need to take care of Molli anyway."

"Ok, anyway if I did come, why would I have to leave at 9:00?"I can hear that tone in her voice, when she thinks I'm going to hang out with some guy.

"eh I have to…watch Hannah, mom is gonna be gone till tomorrow."

"Oh…ok" I hear her giggle in the background, "well anyway ill let you be with your _boyfriend"_ I hear her giggle again.

I growl, "what boyfriend? I told you I'm staying home." Well that's what I'm planning on.

"Oh yea whatever." She giggles and hangs up on me. I growl again. I might hang out with Creeper I don't know. But he is NOT my boyfriend...well us demons call boyfriends mates. And no! He is not my mate for her information! She doesn't even know I visit him or speak to him. That's good! No one even knows I'm a demon except him. Which I hope it will stay like this.

I get up off the bed and walk towards the door and look back at my phone... Maybe I can call Jacey. I walk back over to my phone again and sits back down on the bed and dial Jacey's number and it starts ringing…

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacey what's up?"

"Hey Alma, nothin much, you?"

"Nope, just bored."

"As usual"

We laugh, "you wanna come over until 9:00?"

"Sure"

I smile, "great!"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, bye"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone, "at least she didn't ask why until 9:00." I laugh and walk downstairs and go into my turtle room and feed Night and Billy, they are so cute.

Molli looks up at me, probably thinking I'm forgetting about her. I laugh and pet her on the head and picks her up and goes into my living room and turns on the TV and watches some TV for 8 minutes.

I hear knocking on the door and run to the door and open it, Jacey comes in and we hug each other. We stop hugging each other, and go into the living room and watch the TV. I switch the channels and the news channel comes up. News about the _Creature _returning, escaping and about what happened 23 years ago. I skip that channel quickly. Jacey looks at me, "hey I wanted to watch that."

I look at her, "I don't really want to though…"

"Come on, change it back please."

I groan and turn it back and the news reporter is having an interview with Patricia Jenner, "How do you feel about the creature returning? The same creature that killed Darius Jenner 23 years ago Patricia?"

She answers, slightly crying and her eyes filled with anger, "I'm going to make that creature burn in hell for what it did to me and my brother!"

I look slightly wide eyed at the TV, not enough to make Jacey notice and question about it. She is hunting The Creeper down?

"I'm going to destroy that thing before it makes anyone else suffer the same fate that Darry did…I've been waiting for 23 years for this thing to come back…now I'm going to make it suffer!" I shut the TV off and change the subject before Jacey complains again, "hey you want to go to the mall?"

She smiles, "sure."

I smile, wow it worked! We go out the door and get into my car and drive to the mall

-9:00-

I buy a couple stuff with the money I stole from the girl I killed the other night and Jacey buys lots of stuff, clothes of course. I bought decorations, glass birds and other glass animals I love.

I drop Jacey off and return home and put the decorations up. I go outside my house and turn my demon form, powerful as usual and I fly away from my house.

I sense The Creeper near me and look around and finds him flying beside me, _**"hey"**_

I smile at him, _**"Hey, how have you been?"**_

"_**Good" **_he smiles at me, _**"how have you been."**_

"_**Good, hey do you remember the Jenners 23 years ago?"**_

He looks at me, kinda confused, _**"yea why?"**_

"_**Remember Patricia Jenner?"**_

"_**Yes, what about her."**_

"_**She is after you. She wants to avenge her brother, Darius."**_

He chuckles, _**"I want to see her try and kill me. She is scared to death of me."**_

"_**Didn't seem like she was on the News, she said it out of pure anger."**_

"_**Thanks for warning me but I wont die anytime soon" **_he smiles at me.

I look at him seriously, _**"I'm just asking you to be on the look-out for her, I don't feel right about her. Plus you are defenseless against**_ _**god, crosses, anything that is holy."**_

He looks at the ground below us, _**"yea…you are too you know."**_

"_**Yea but not as much, will you be on the look-out for her incase she finds you?"**_

"_**Yes, I will"**_

I smile at him_, __**"thanks."**_

He smiles back at me and looks down and sees a two story house and dives down sideways towards it, _**"hungry?" **_

I dive down sideways a little ways behind him, _**"yea, I haven't eaten dinner yet."**_

He lands on the roof and I land beside him. He looks at me and smiles, _**"good." **_ He opens a window, lucky it was unlocked, and climbs into it.

I follow into the house close behind him, we are in a extra bedroom. Very clean room. We listen and hear two people, a man about the age of 30 and a woman around the age of 29.

The Creeper looks at me, _**"know who you're going for?"'**_

"_**yep"**_

"_**Okay, ill attack the 30 year old, the woman will most likely run up here and you will attack her before she hurts you, okay."**_

"_**Yea."**_

The Creeper smiles and opens the door and climbs onto the ceiling and down the wall to where the voices are coming from…

I soon hear a yell in pain and a screech and a woman scream and hear feet running up the stairs.

Wow he was right, stupid people, running up the stairs when they should really be going out the front door.

I come out the extra bedroom door and see the woman running up the stairs she sees me and screams and runs towards another bedroom. I growl and run after her and grab her before she goes into it and throw her into the wall in the hallway. She falls to the ground in pain. I grab her by the neck and lift her up on the wall, her head bleeding from the injury. I already know what I want from her and I slice her stomach open with my claws and grab her heart and eats it and grabs one of her lungs and eats it too.

I drop the woman's body and look down the stairs and sees Creeper coming up the stairs. I hear a noise coming from the room the woman was trying to get into before I killed her and I turn and look at the door and growls and opens the door slowly. I see a crib. I go closer to it, hoping not to see a baby in it. I get in front of the crib…and I see a baby. _**"Oh shit…" **_Creeper stands in the doorway, _**"What?" **_He sees the crib and walks up to it and gets beside me and looks into it too, _**"what it's just a baby. Leave it here."**_

I look at him meanly, _**"You cant just leave it…him… here." **_I pick up the baby gently so my claws don't accidentally stab him and cradle him, _**"what if it was your baby, would you do something. We…I…have to take this baby to the police. They will put him up for adoption. Poor guy…" **_

He looks at me, _**"ok but we have to get out of here before the police get here."**_

"_**Okay." **_

Creeper walks over to the window and climbs out it and flies a little ways away from the window, waiting for me.

I cradle the baby closer to me and walk over to the window and hold onto the baby a little tighter and fly out the window and we fly away from the house.


	10. Captured

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But Alma!_

**Chapter 9: Captured**

We fly to the police station, I land behind a tree and Creeper lands beside me and says, _**"go in there and come back out, ok"**_

"_**Yea, ill be in there for a couple minutes ok."**_

"_**Ok."**_

I turn my human form and cleans the blood off my clothes and make them look like ketchup smears…at least they wont know its blood and question about it…

I run into the police station and runs up to the front desk, "I need help! I found this baby! I think it was thrown out of a car and abandoned…" The sheriff takes the baby, "where did you find it?"

"Out on the side of the road on east 9"

"Thank you ma'am, we will take it to the hospital and search for its parents, if we don't find them we will take the baby to the adoption facility downtown." I smile at him, "thanks." I start to walk out the door and hear a lady shouting my name from behind me.

I turn around and see a woman around the age of 70 running up to me. I look at her, "hi?" she gets in front of me, "hi, my name is Jezelle Gay Hartman." I answer, "hi, what do you want?"

"I saw what happened to that baby's mother and father..."

I look at her wide eyed, "how?"

"I dreamt it…I dream a lot of things about that creature you are spending time with…he isn't safe for you to be around…I know who you are and what you are."

I start backing up from her and sense Creeper watching us from the tree and I can hear him with my ears that can hear miles away, he is growling silently at Jezelle. Jezelle looks at me questioningly, "what's wrong?"

I back up more towards the door, "you're a psychic…you're the one who spoke to Patricia and Darius before Darius got taken away."

Jezelle nods, "yes I am that same psychic..."

"I have to go." I run out the police station and run to the tree Creeper is at and looks at him and we take off into the night sky.

The Creeper looks back at the police station as we fly and growls at Jezelle as she watches us fly away.

I look at Creeper, _**"isn't she the psychic that tried to help Trish and Darry escape you?" **_

"_**Yes" **_

"_**Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?"**_

"_**She didn't have what I needed."**_

"_**oh, ok…"**_

We continue flying and I start sensing danger and tries ignoring it but Creeper looks around, apparently sensing it too. Not wanting to ignore it, _**"do you sense that Alma?" **_

I look around too, _**"yea, I've been sensing it for a while…" **_we continue flying, still sensing it and Creeper has had enough of it and he turns around quickly and flies around leaving me, trying to sense where it is strongest at and find the source of it.

I wait for him, flying in place and I hear a stick crack below me and I look down and see a man with a spear like the old man had that captured Creeper below me, I guess the old man told others how he did it…

I go to fly after Creeper and a spear stabs through my arm and I screech in pain, I look down and see 4 other men step out of the bushes with spears. Another man shoots a spear through my other arm and 2 other men shoot their spears through both my legs and I screech loudly for Creeper. He hears me and flies towards me, _**"Alma!"**_

Another spear shoots through my chest, and out the front and the people drag me down from the air, since the spears have bass-hook-like ends _(Three hooks)_ that make it hard for me to pull it out and I fall onto my back and screech in pain when my right wing breaks. Creeper flies above me, above the trees and he roars at the men and one of the men begin chaining my legs together, chaining my wings to my back, and chaining my arms together. Another man takes the spears out of me and shoot them at Creeper but he dodges them, having dealt with them before.

I start struggling to get out of the chains and a man kicks me in the head and I groan in pain. My Xenomorph tail appears and I hit the man with it and screech and hits my tail against the chains, making them weak. One of the men cuts my tail off and I screech loudly in pain.

Creeper flies down and lands behind a man and grabs him and slams him into a tree, smashing his skull. Another man gets a gun and shoots Creeper with it. Creeper roars and grabs the gun from the man and shoves it into the man's stomach and lifts him in the air and throws him against a tree.

Another man gets a giant net, covered in holy water and throws it on Creeper. Creeper screeches loudly and falls onto the ground. Creeper's wing comes out from his clothes and flaps a couple times, barely flapping because of the net over him, trying to make the pain go away. I screech at creeper, _**"Creeper!" **_The man looks at Creeper, "gotcha you bastard." I hear creeper howl quietly back at me.

I get lightheaded…loosing blood quickly and I pass out…


	11. Containment and Healing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Alma!**_

**Chapter 10: Containment and Healing**

I wake up in a cement cell with indestructible glass in the front like a jail. I shake my head and put my hand on my head, "where am I…" I look around and see stitches on my arms, legs and chest, and my wing is fixed. There is no light in here so I can't see very much.

My eyes glow bright yellow, allowing me to see in the dark and I see Creeper still passed out at the end of the cell. The cell length is 8 yards and length is 6 yards by my guess…I crawl over to creeper and shake him gently and whisper, "Wake up…" I see deep cleaned grid lines on his thick skin from the net, it looks like he got burned from the holy water…who knows what it could have done to him if it got inside his body, "wake up." I shake him a little harder and he wakes up and looks around, _**"where are we?" **_

"_**I think we are at a containment facility…by my guess…"**_

He tries getting up and he screeches in pain from the wounds, he looks at his body and sees the deep grid marks, our clothes were taken off to reveal our demonic features, and to take away Creeper's weapons. The clothes are only cloaks to blend in with humans. He growls and looks at me and tries standing up again but screeches again.

I put my hands on him and his wounds glow yellow and start closing slowly, draining some of my energy.

His grid marks disappear and just as they heal the lights come on, we both screech at the sudden burst of light and I take my hands off Creeper. A young woman around the age of 19 and 20 wearing a white lab coat walks and stops in front of our cell with a clipboard and looks at us, writing some stuff down every 10 seconds.

I growl at her and her attention draws on me, "can you speak little lady?" I growl again, I'm not a little lady…she kneels down near the glass closer to me and Creeper tackles the glass in front of her and she screams and Creeper scratches at the glass hard, making high pitched scratching noises. I notice sprinklers on the ceiling and a drain in the middle of the room. _**"Creeper stop!" **_The woman runs into a control room and presses something.

Sprinklers on the ceiling quickly spray holy water into our cell and we both screech loudly in pain and fall onto the cement in pain. The woman stops spraying holy water into our cell and walks back over to our cell again.

I watch the holy water go down the drain…mixed with our blood. I look at Creeper and he is bleeding a lot, more then me. I glare at the woman and get closer to Creeper and put my hands on him again and heals his wounds. The woman watches in amazement and writes stuff down. Probably that I have the ability to heal things…I finish healing Creeper and heal myself.

Creeper looks at the woman and growls at her, showing his teeth. I hiss at her. She looks at us both and writes something down and walks out of the area where we can see her.

I look at creeper, _**"You alright?" **_

He looks at me, _**"yea…"**_

"_**Ok…good…" **_

Suddenly gas fills our cell and Creeper and I screech and start freaking out, we both get tired and fall asleep…

I wake up with a big weight on my stomach and I look down and see a big iron thing around my stomach that has a lock in the front for a key, around my back_. (if you have seen saw 3, the angel trap, it looks a little like that)_ I can only sit, I can't stand. I am in the corner of a bright room, two chains coming from the front of my weight on my stomach, connected to the wall, so I can't move.

I look around and I see the same woman that Creeper _almost _ripped apart, behind a window on the door. If it wasn't for the glass she wouldn't be here anymore. When she opens the door and comes into the room I'm in I can hear Creeper roaring, threatening to hurt anyone if they hurt me and the woman shuts the door, "Dang, your boyfriend is going insane without you." I growl, he isn't my BOYFRIEND! The woman stands a yard away from me, apparently not wanting to risk getting cut up into fish sticks by me.

I growl and a man brings in an injured puppy, a German shepherd puppy with a broken leg. I hiss at him. Thinking the puppy is cute but not him. I hear Creeper roaring again and the man shuts the door, "Dang, he is pissed, those things on his head are up too, you have to see him." The woman walks over to the man, "watch her" gesturing to me and she opens the door and goes out of it. The man puts the puppy on an examination table in the center of the room.

I watch the guy, giving him a good 'touch me you die!' face and he gets closer to me, apparently not buying it and sits right in front of me, "aren't you cute." He smirks at me and rubs my hair, I growl, "What about don't fucking touch me don't you understand!" he backs up and looks wide eyed at me, "y-you speak?" I smile come here, ill tell you how to kill me. He gets closer and I roar and grab his head and bite his neck, deep and drink his blood, regaining blood from loosing blood when the woman sprayed holy water on me.

The woman comes back to the door and sees me and opens it quickly and leaves it open and kicks me in the head. I growl and slice her leg with my claws, she bleeds a lot and holds her cut and shouts for help, Creeper stops roaring and listens.

Other men come into the room and I screech and they put a tranquilizer in me. I calm down and the woman says, "we will test your healing skills now then!" a man gets a bottle of holy water and holds it, in case I hurt her and the woman gets closer to me, enough that I can heal her leg and I growl.

The man sprinkles a little holy water on me and I screech and put my hands on the woman's leg, trying to hold back the urge to stab my claws into her skin. I make her cut glow and close and takes my hands off her leg and hisses at the woman and the men.

The woman backs away from me and a man brings the puppy over to me and the puppy yelps and the man lays the puppy down. Still threatening to splash the holy water on me if I hurt the puppy.

I pet the puppy and put my hands on the puppy's foot below the broken bone and the other hand above the broken bone and connects the bone quickly and the puppy yelps and the man almost puts more holy water on me but I heal the puppy and the puppy stands up and walks around.

Everyone looks at me, surprised I just healed the puppy without harming it, the woman says, "well she apparently likes dogs…" I growl at the woman. The woman gives me a shot and I slowly start to fall asleep, I sense Creeper fell asleep and I fall asleep too…


	12. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Alma!**

**Chapter 11: Escape **

I wake up to Creeper hugging me, I'm back in the cell. I hug Creeper back and he says, _**"are you alright?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm alright"**_

We stop hugging and look at each other.

"_**I heard you screeching and I thought you got hurt."**_

"_**Did you hear the guy yell" **_I laugh, _**"I drank his blood" **_I smile, _**"I cut that woman's leg pretty bad…but I had to heal it…they were testing my healing skills. I also had to heal a cute German shepherd puppy."**_

"_**Well at least they didn't hurt you." **_He hugs me again.

I chuckle, _**"what's with all the hugging?"**_

He stops hugging me, _**"I don't know, I was just worried about you…"**_

"_**Aww I was worrying about you too." **_I hug him, he hugs me too, _**"anyway…I could hear your threats all the way in the lab." **_I laugh. He laughs too.

"_**We have to escape somehow today…I have 17 days left…"**_

"_**Oh yea…I forgot"**_

We stop hugging and I go over to the glass and knock on it, testing how strong it is…very. I growl and go back over to Creeper, _**"there is no way we are getting out through the glass…its indestructible."**_

He closes his eyes and sighs, _**"the only option we have is when they take you…again."**_

"_**Ok…last time I was in an iron holding thing, it had a key hole in the front of it. Maybe if I get the keys I could unlock it."**_

"_**Yea that will work, you go into the control room and unlock the cell and I will get out and we can escape."**_

"_**Ok, ill do that"**_

The Woman releases the gas into our cell again and we both fall asleep…

I wake up in the same room I was in last time, the same thing around my stomach. I look around and the woman comes into the room, "Wow, your boyfriend is actually quiet today." She laughs. I growl, she is so going to die…this is getting very annoying! She comes close to me, "we've got someone you might want to see." I growl quietly, slightly interested.

The woman walks back over to the door and I hear Creeper's voice in my head, _**"ITS PATRICIA!" **_

"_**What?"**_

The woman opens the door and I hear Creeper roaring again and I see Trisha Jenner come into the lab and the woman shuts the door behind her, "so this is the girl that was found with the creature?"

The woman replies, "yes, she is a demon as well."

"Oh ok" Patricia looks at me closer, I growl silently and hear Creeper's voice in my head again, _**"DON'T LET HER TOUCH YOU!"**_

"_**Ok" **_I continue growling at her silently, she gets away from me and walks back over to the woman and whispers in her ear, my ears can hear what she is saying, "kill them both tonight, not tomorrow, tonight, I don't want them to spawn anymore of those things…ill stay here and help you kill them." The woman nods and Patricia looks at me and walks out the door and I hear Creeper again and Patricia closes the door.

The woman gets close to me and goes to put the shot in my neck and I hit her in the head hard and causing her to pass out and I glance at the camera in the far corner of the room, watching me.

I find the keys and unlock the iron latches and stand up and run out the door. I run quickly down some hallways and sense where Creeper is and runs into the room and sees Creeper and goes into the control room. I see our clothes and weapons.

I look at the controls and an alarm goes off, lights flashing red. _**"Shit…"**_

"_**Try to hurry."**_

"_**Ok im trying…"**_ I see a green button and press it and it opens the door and creeper comes out of the cell. He comes into the control room and we put on our clothes, watching for the police.

We get our clothes on right when the police barge into the room pointing guns at us. Creeper growls and grabs me by the waist and opens a vent above us and puts me in it and I hear gun shots and Creeper screech and Creeper climbs into the vent and we move quickly.

I see a hallway and I kick the vent latch open and jumps down onto the floor of the hallway, its clear, no police…yet. Creeper comes down the vent and looks down the hallways.

We hear police and run down the opposite hallway. We turn the corner and we see an exit I run to the exit and…it's locked! I hiss,_**"damn it!" **_Creeper looks at the door and kicks it down. I chuckle, _**"ok"**_ we run out of the containment facility, police chasing after us and we spread our wings and fly into the air. I get shot with something in my side that has holy water mixed into the bullet and I screech and look back and see Patricia watching us fly away from the facility.

We get away from the police and Patricia's view and we land in a woods and I fall onto the ground, Creeper kneels down beside me, _**"what happened?" **_

"_**Patricia shot me with some kind of bullet that was mixed with holy water…" **_I hold my side and hiss at the pain.

Creeper looks at my side and sees the bullet wound and picks the pullet out and puts pressure on the hole to stop the bleeding and I hiss again, _**"are you ok?"**_

"_**Yea, I'm fine."**_

I smile, _**"good."**_

The Shot gun wound stops bleeding and I lay down on the ground and Creeper lays down beside me and I wrap my wings around my body to keep me warm and Creeper gets closer to me and wraps his wings around me, keeping me warmer and I smile at him and we both fall asleep…


	13. Aakesh

**Chapter 12: Aakesh**

I wake up the next morning with pain in my side from the bullet wound. I screech quietly and sense Creeper isn't near me anymore. I stand up and look around, holding my side, _**"Creeper?" **_he answers back, sounding distant, _**"yea?"**_

"_**Where are you?" **_

"_**My factory…Patricia found where I am hiding out at. I'm destroying it."**_

"_**Are you hurt?" **_

"_**No, she shot me a couple times and I almost killed her but she got away."**_

"_**oh, ok good."**_ I sigh and take flight, watching for humans and sense something bad again and look around…remembering what happened last time.

I land in the woods again and turn into my human form, my clothes look like I've been lost for weeks. I see a man about 3 yards away from me. The man has long black hair, stopping near his shoulders, wearing a long black coat. His eyes are yellow, like my demon form's eyes.

I growl at him and back up a little and he smirks at me…something isn't right about him…besides the eyes.

He steps closer to me and I feel the pain return from the gunshot wound and I hold my side and back up again, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." He smirks at me again and grabs a knife out of his coat and throws it at me.

I jump quickly into the air, dodging it and I burst into flames and I turn into my demon form and tackle him and pin him against the ground and screech at him loudly.

He looks at me and chuckles, "Your pretty skilled." He bursts into red flames and 4 large black bat-like-wings rip out of his skin on his back, two on his scapulas like me and creeper and two behind the wings on his ribs near his stomach. His eyes turn black and his teeth sharpen, his skin turns redish and he gets taller, around Creeper's height. The fire goes out.

I look at him wide eyed and he kicks me off him and I land on the ground and my wound starts hurting more. I stand up and hold my side and glare at him. He flaps his wings and flies off the ground and lands in front of me, I screech from the pain from the bullet wound and my hair slightly turns brown…I don't know what is happening to me…

I back away from him and he whacks me with his wings and I land on the ground and he chuckles and grabs me by the neck and lifts me in the air in front of him and chokes me, "you aren't that powerful now are you Alma." I put my hands on his wrists and dig my claws into his wrists and watch the blood pour out of his wrists and he chuckles and chokes me harder and I cough and my tail regenerates and appears behind me and I stab him through the stomach and out his back. He roars in pain and drops me and my tail rips out of his stomach.

He holds his stomach and it glows green and quickly heals him…I think he is a demon similar to my kind…I stand up and back away from him but he grabs me and flies up into the air _very_ quickly, using all his wings to triple the speed and gets very high and throws me down, falling quickly down onto the Earth. I spread my wings and they spread out behind me, the air going to fast…I can't spread them all the way.

I slam onto the ground hard.

I quickly become conscious and use my arms to shakily get up onto my feet but I fall back down into the bloody puddle beneath me.

I hear something land beside me, and I close my eyes, hoping its Creeper and the person picks me up by the throat and forces me to look at him. The demon. He smirks at me, "My name is Aakesh" he smiles, "the ruler of the sky." He throws me back on the ground and takes a sword out from its holder and stabs it into my spine out my stomach and I screech weakly and whack him with my tail and he takes the sword out of me and grabs me by the neck again and flies into the air to finish me off.

I close my eyes and hear a familiar roar and another roar from Aakesh and next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky.

I flap my wings slowly and something catches me right before I crash onto the Earth again. Pain rushing all through out my body, mostly from the gun wound…I look up and see Creeper, his mandibles up defensively looking at something.

I look over at what he is looking at and sees Aakesh looking at us evily.

I cuddle closer to creeper's chest and whimpers quietly at the pain and hear Aakesh chuckle at me, "Pathetic mate you got there Creeper."

Creeper growls at Aakesh and speaks aloud, "go back to hell Aakesh!" I look at Creeper, surprised that he spoke aloud.

"No, I was summoned for a reason! And that reason is to destroy you both."

Creeper tilts his head slightly, "Summoned by who?"

Aakesh growls, "Enough talking!" He flies at us quickly. Creeper dodges him and grabs a shuriken he made and throws it at Aakesh.

Aakesh dodges the shuriken and the shuriken comes back to Creeper and Creeper catches it and throws it at Aakesh again and the shuriken stabs Aakesh in the face and Aakesh roars in pain and takes out the shuriken and melts it.

Creeper growls and looks at me and flies away from Aakesh.

We get tackled from above and Creeper screeches and we fall from the sky and Creeper throws me and I flap my wings, still weak and flies in place seeing Aakesh on Creeper's back flapping. I fly over to Creeper before he hits the ground and roars loudly and hits Aakesh hard in the face with my tail and he roars and flies off Creeper. Creeper spreads his wings right before he hits the ground and flies back up into the air and flies beside me and holds me again and flies high into the air.

Creeper dives down diagonally, flying faster and unfolds his wings and looks behind us and doesn't see Aakesh anywhere and sighs in relief and flies down into the woods and lands and puts me down and his mandibles go down. I look at Creeper and sits down and wraps my wings around myself and my body start glowing and the broken bones snap back into place and the skin on my cuts reconnect and the blood stops coming out of the leftover wounds and I stop glowing, tired and I lay down.

Creeper looks at me, _**"are you ok…"**_

"_**Yea, I'm fine."**_

"_**Okay."**_ Creeper lays down beside me, looking at the night sky.

I look at him, _**"who was that demon? How did u know his name and how did he know your name?" **_

"_**He is an old enemy."**_

"_**What did he do?"**_

"_**He helped the other demons exterminate my breed of demon."**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**Demons have been searching for me for centuries…I've been well hidden."**_

"_**Why was your breed of demon exterminated?"**_

"_**Satin thought our breed was too weak, compared to other breeds of demon."**_

"_**Oh, I think your breed is pretty strong." **_I smile

Creeper smiles back at me and turns towards me and wraps his arms and wings around me, _**"now your breed of demon is pretty strong, you can heal yourself faster then I can."**_

"_**Well if you get hurt, I can heal you instead of you killing someone and all that." **_I chuckle

He chuckles too, _**"ok."**_

We both fall asleep…


	14. I'll Never Leave You

**(Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But Alma!)**

**Chapter 13: I'll Never Leave You...**

**Aakesh's POV:**

-Right after The Creeper and Alma escaped him-

I growl, looking around in the sky, having no sight of The Creeper and Alma.

I hear a voice in my head, _**"Have you destroyed them yet?"**_ I identify the voice to be Patricia Jenner's voice, the person who summoned me.

"_**No, not yet."**_

"_**What happened? Did you even find them?"**_

"_**Yes I found them! I injured Alma but got attacked by The Creeper and they flew up into the sky and disappeared!"**_

"_**What do you mean they 'disappeared'?"**_

"_**They flew up into the sky, sped up and dived somewhere. They were diving so fast I could barely see them!"**_

Patricia goes silent for a minute, _**"Have them both killed by tomorrow!"**_

I growl, not liking being ordered around so much, _**"As you wish..."**_

I smirk, knowing _just_ how to destroy The Creeper, the same way I killed the rest of his damned family...

-Next Morning-

**Alma's POV:**

I wake up, Creeper's arms and wings still wrapped around me. I giggle and look at him, he looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I don't know how people can be afraid of him. I mean he looks so innocent right now.

I chuckle and try to wiggle out of his arms and wings, only to be hugged a little tighter.

I stop moving and my tail appears and I use the dagger-like-end and put it under his arm and wing and slowly lift his arm and wing up, just enough for me to wiggle out.

I slowly move and get out of his grasp and I put his arm and wing back down and look around the woods.

I get about a mile or less away from the sleeping Creeper and sense a white-tailed-deer near, I could get some breakfast and use the antlers for making weapons.

I climb a tree and rest on one of the lower branches. I see the deer and observe it. He is a four point buck, four knifes for me, I smirk.

The deer walks under my branch, I hang from the branch by one hand and let go of the branch and fall onto the deer's spine, making a sick crack that would make a human get sick. The deer cries in pain loudly. _(Sorry for making it sound so bad, I LOVE animals! I have thousands of pets to prove it lol.) _My tail appears and I stab the deer in the back of the head and the tip of my tail comes out the deer's mouth, killing him.

I smile and get off the deer and my tail disappears and I slice its chest open and eat its heart.

I clean myself off and look at the deer's antlers and kneels down and snaps them off the deer's skull. I snap the horns off the antlers.

I think for a second and break the main beams of the antlers off and puts one of the spikes and main beams together.

I glow light-blue and my demon wings become white, feathery and longer. My skin becomes normal like my human skin, my clothes form into a long light-blue dress, I have no halo though and I stop glowing light-blue.

The knife turns light-blue and the spike connects to the main beam, becoming a knife, the main beam is the handle. I sharpen the spike so it is more deadly.

I smile, satisfied with my creation, I do the same thing with the other three spikes and left over beams and I make four knifes in all.

I suddenly hear a familiar voice a ways behind me and I stand up and turn around and see Creeper about 10 yards away from me, oh crap...

My instincts tell me to turn back into my demon form, but he has already seen me...

Creeper speaks aloud, "You're an angel?"

I look around slowly, thinking of a lie, "...only at certain times..."

"Don't lie."

I can sense he is angry, but he is trying to be as gentle as he can. "Ok, I have three forms I was born with...human, demon and angel, I use to be a demon hunter, along with my sisters and brothers...I use to...befriend a demon and destroy them in surprise..."

I hear him growl viciously, "You were planning to kill me then!"

"No, I stopped killing demons when I met you because I learned that not all demons are evil, or Satan's servants...and some are actually trying to escape him..."

Creeper growls again and flies away.

"Creeper..." I fly after him.

Creeper turns around in the air and throws a knife at me, I dodge it and the knife comes back to him.

"Just wait a second-" another knife comes flying towards me and I put my hand up towards it and it disappears.

I look at Creeper and he looks confused but still angry with me and he flies higher into the air, going to dive and escape my sight and sense like he did with Aakesh.

I put my hand up towards Creeper and make him glow a light-blue color, he stops. Its one of my powers that makes something stop moving, not harming it in any way.

I turn him around so I can see him and slowly start bringing him to me.

Creeper growls as he gets closer. He moves around slightly, trying to escape my power but his attempts are useless...

I made it so he wont get harmed if he is near me. _(Angels give off this kind of feel of holiness, which harms demons if they get too close. They get headaches and soon pain and they start bleeding from their noses, mouth or eyes. As they get closer they will eventually die.)_

He gets right in front of me, still growling.

I kiss him.

I feel him flinch and get tense, I sense him calming down, surprisingly...

I stop kissing him and look at him. He looks confused, I still see a bit of anger remaining in his eyes.

I turn back into my demon form, "Will you listen to me now?"

He nods.

"Ok, I. Will. Not. Kill. You. If I did...I wouldn't know what to do with myself...honestly..."

"Your telling the truth...?"

"Yes, every word."

"Ok...I believe you..."

"Yay!" I hug him, "Thank you!"

He chuckles, "Can you take your powers off me so I can hug you too."

I take my powers off him. He flies in place like me and hugs me too.

"Aw, how sweet!"

We hear the voice and stop hugging and see Aakesh flying in the air a ways away from us.

We both growl at him.

"Aw, did I ruin the moment? I'm sorry..." He chuckles.

Creeper roars, "I'm done playing this game!" He flies quickly at Aakesh and stabs his claws on his feet into Aakesh's stomach and the claws on his hands into Aakesh's throat.

I notice Aakesh start glowing light-blue... "Creeper! Get away from him!"

Aakesh turns into an angel and his nails turn into claws and his claws glow light-blue and he stabs them into Creeper's back, Creeper roars loudly in pain.

"Creeper!"

Aakesh laughs and slowly drops Creeper and he starts falling to the Earth. I fly down to catch him but Aakesh grabs me.

I look at Aakesh and my eyes turn light yellow and I roar loudly and a thunderstorm starts forming.

"Impressive indeed Alma." He chuckles.

I tackle him and we start plummeting to the Earth.

I get on top of Aakesh, so he crashes into the ground.

The ground gets really close and in a flash I crash into the ground. In severe pain.

Aakesh chuckles and grabs my hair and lifts me up so I can see him, "You both weren't as strong as I thought you were." He laughs.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" I stab my arm into his stomach, grabbing some of his intestines and ripping them out.

He roars in pain and slaps me across the face, I drag my claws across his face, leaving _deep_ slash marks.

He almost stabs his claws into my eyes but I dodge him and my tail appears and I stab him in the face and I put my hands on his shoulders and my tail pulls his head off and I flick it off my tail.

His head starts reappearing I stab my tail into his heart and out his back and I bend it to stab his back again, the tip of my tail comes out his stomach. I straighten my tail, ripping him in half.

I drop him on the ground and stab my tail into him repeatedly, "THIS IS ALL FOR CREEPER!"

I stop stabbing him and back up and use my hands, motioning as if something was coming out of the ground. A big ball of fire comes out from under the ground, beneath Aakesh and goes onto him, the fireball turning different colors, not actually a fireball.

I hear Aakesh screech in pain, as he slowly dies.

I look around and see Creeper lying on the ground and I run over to him and kneel down beside him, "Your alright...your gonna be alright..."

Creeper slowly looks at me, "Did...you kill him..."

Tears start forming in my eyes, "Yes..."

"...good..."

"Are you alright..."

"I...don't know...are you ok..."

"Yes...I'm fine..."

"...good..." He screeches weakly at the pain from his back, from the claws.

I know that Aakesh released holy water and some other kind of chemical into Creeper's bloodstream that Aakesh used to kill Creeper's family...he is slowly dying."

Tears come down my face, "P-Please don't die..."

He looks at me weakly, "I...love...You..."

I start crying more, "I-I love you too...please don't leave me..."

"I'll...never...leave...you..."

His eyes close and his breathing slowly stops.

"C-C-Creeper..."

I cry harder and look at the night sky and see the moon, "Creeper don't leave me..." I put my head down on his chest and cry.

I bring my head up, still crying and my hands glow yellow, trying to bring him back.

I spread my wings out across his body, covering it and I make his whole body glow dark yellow, using all my power I have gained to bring him back.

My hair slowly starts turning brown.

After a few minutes I collapse on his chest, too weak to keep myself up.

The world slowly darkens and I pass out...


	15. Promise and Unexpected Friendship

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper or anything in any of my other chapters but Alma!)**

**(The song that goes along with this Chapter, **_Dead Inside_** by **_Skillet) _

**Chapter 14: Promise and Unexpected Friendship **

I wake up, smelling what smells like gas. I look around a little, everything is blurry. I feel pain coming from my wrists and ankles and I look at my arms, they are all bloody, the blood is coming from my wrists, there are nails in my wrists and ankles, along with chains on my wrists and ankles to keep me from getting away.

I look around, my eye sight clearing up and I notice I am in a half-burnt down church. I'm hung up on the wall in the front of the church. Like Creeper was when I found him the first time, speaking of Creeper...I start remembering everything that happened and tears come down my face.

I think this is the church Creeper use to live at...

I want to see him, I start struggling and I try to yank my wrists from the weak wall, I scream at the pain. At that moment I notice I am human. I stop moving, in too much pain to continue my useless struggles.

"I've finally got you now!"

I look at where the voice came from and see Patricia looking at me from the church doorway.

I growl and try to yank my wrist from the wall again and scream at the pain and fail again.

"It's useless to keep trying." She laughs, "Your not getting out of here alive."

I look at her, "...Where is Creeper..."

She laughs, "He is long gone. Now you're the only one left." She smiles.

I look down at the puddle of blood beneath me, "Do you think your brother would appreciate what you've done...?" I look at her.

Patricia looks at me, "You have no idea how much I loved him!"

"And you have no idea how much I loved Creeper! And how much he loved me! He has never loved anyone before! And you killed him..."

"That damned creature killed Darry...it deserved everything that happened to it! And you deserve to die too!" She pulls a match pack out from her pocket and takes out a match and lights it and throws the box onto the floor and throws the match onto the floor and runs out of the church. The floor bursts into flames.

I look at the flames and try to yank my wrists free again, failing...I feel the heat against my skin as the fire slowly gets higher. I try to turn into my demon form, but I'm too weak to change...this is it...I'm going to die here...without Creeper...at least ill be with him again...

**-(Dead Inside goes with the part beneath, if you choose to listen to it while you read, now you can start the song ^^)-**

"_**I promised I would never leave you..." **_I open my eyes wide when I hear the voice in my head and I look around and see Creeper crash through one of the windows of the church and land on the wall and climb on it.

"Creeper! You're alive!"

Creeper flies over to me and lands beside me on the wall, sticking to it, _**"I need to help you before you loose too much blood, we can talk later." **_

I nod, ok.

He looks at the nails in my wrists, knowing it will harm me if he takes them out and ill loose more blood. He sees the chains and breaks all of them.

He climbs lower so he can get the nails out of my ankles and quickly pulls both of the nails out of them and I scream at the pain, I hear him whimper quietly, telling me he is sorry as he climbs back up and looks at me and pulls both of the nails in my wrists out and I start falling from the wall and he catches me and holds me in his arms and flies out of one of the holes in the roof, just as the whole church collapses.

He lands in the church's yard and puts me down in the grass and looks at my wounds, not knowing how to heal them without me healing myself.

"The moon will help me regenerate my powers..."

He looks at me and at the sky, knowing that it's sunset and he looks at me, "The moon will be out in about a half hour."

"Ok..."

"Why wont you both die!"

We look over and see Patricia looking at us.

Creeper growls and stands up, I look at him, "Don't hurt her."

He looks down at me in disbelief and surprise, same with Patricia, _**"She tried to kill both of us! Let me kill her!" **_

"_**She is doing this because she misses her brother so much..."**_ I stand up weakly but my feet get too weak to hold my weight and I fall onto my knees, Creeper kneels down beside me, checking if I'm alright and I look at Patricia, "Do you want to see how Darry feels about this?"

"_**Alma, don't. You've used too much of your energy already, you'll die."**_

I ignore Creeper, knowing what I'm doing.

"How can you bring him back?"

"I can't bring him back but I can bring his spirit back for a short amount of time, it uses a lot of my energy..."

I watch her think for a minute, "Ok..."

I look up at the sky, its getting darker and I see the moon. I glow light-blue and my injuries start healing and I turn into my angel form, noticing Patricia is shocked that she tried to kill an angel. I make it so I wont harm Creeper whenever I turn into an angel, _only_ him.

I look as if I'm staring at something. My eyes glow light-blue and a form of mist appears and soon takes form of a human, we can now identify the mist as Darry's spirit.

"D-Darry...?"

"Trish?"

"Darry!" Trish goes to hug him but goes through him and turns around and looks at him.

"You can't touch me, I'm just a spirit now..."

Tears go down her face, "It's because of that damned creature over there!" She looks at Creeper, her eyes filled with hatred and sadness.

I hear Creeper growl quietly at Trish.

"Trish, you know it was my fault, I wanted to come back here and check out the pipe."

"No, it was both of our faults..."

Creeper growls, "That's right! You both shouldn't have even been anywhere near here! Then none of that would have even happened!"

Trish looks at Creeper, shocked that he spoke, Darry isn't as impressed.

"Then why did you chase us?"

"Because when he smells a human's fear, _sometimes _he can't stop going after the victim, no matter how hard he tries. It wasn't his fault then, it was ours."

Trish looks at Darry, wondering how he knows all this, "How do you know all this?"

"Because I've seen what has happened throughout The Creeper's life...it's pretty tragic...you might think he is pure evil but he eats humans for his survival, without them he could _possibly _die, but he hasn't tried going without eating a human before so I don't know if he could be able to stop or not."

I start getting lightheaded and weak because of how long Darry's soul has been here, Darry knows I'm getting weaker.

"I have to leave, I didn't like how you were trying to kill Alma and The Creeper, I'm free. I forgive The Creeper, you should too."

"Ok..."

Darry starts fading away slowly, "Bye Trish, ill be watching over you..."

"Bye Darry..."

Darry disappears.

Trish looks at me and Creeper, "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything..."

I stand up, same with Creeper, "Its ok." I look at Creeper, waiting for him to forgive her.

"_**Come on...she is apologizing...it wont hurt." **_

He looks at me and back at Patricia, "I forgive you."

Patricia smiles, "Thanks."

I smile at Patricia, "I can walk you home if you want..."

She nods, "Ok."

I look at Creeper, _**"I don't think she trusts you very well yet, can you get out of sight, you can still be near but I don't want her to get afraid, she still fears you ya' know."**_

He chuckles, _**"I told you she was still afraid of me, and no problem, ill stay close but out of sight." **_

I smile, _**"Thanks."**_

He flies away.

Trish comes up beside me, "where is he going?"

I chuckle, "Who knows."

We start walking down the road...

"So...why didn't you let The Creeper kill me?"

"I knew that you were doing all this for Darry, you were just sad."

"Yea...i'm so sorry for trying to kill you back there...and at the containment center...everything..."

"It's ok!" I chuckle.

"I'm just double checking." She chuckles too.

We get to Trish's house and we say bye to each other and she goes inside.

Creeper lands beside me and smiles at me and we fly away.


	16. Creeper at my House

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Molli and Alma) **

**Chapter 15: Creeper at my House**

Creeper and I land at my house and turn back into my demon form and look at Creeper, _**"Just to let ya know, I do have a dog. Her name is Molli." **_I smile.

He nods, _**"Ok."**_

I can sense that Creeper isn't like dogs very much...but he will be surprised when he sees her. I smile and we walk up to my house and I get my key and unlock the door and we step into my house, Creeper shuts the door behind him and looks around, _**"Wow, this place is big." **_

I smile, _**"Yea I know."**_

We see Molli running down the stairs, wagging her tail like crazy, _**"Is that Molli?"**_

Molli gets down the stairs and starts darting towards me but sees Creeper and freezes. _**"Yep, that's her." **_I smile.

Molli looks at me and back at Creeper, sensing me and Creeper's bond she slowly steps closer to him.

"_**But she is so small." **_He chuckles.

"_**Yea but she acts as if she is a big wolf or something." **_I laugh.

He laughs too and kneels down to pet Molli.

She stops in front of him and sits, her head down as if he is scaring her but he really isn't.

Creeper pets her head and she looks up at him and wags her tail a little.

I giggle, _**"She is starting to trust you."**_

He smiles and stands back up, I pick Molli up and look at Creeper.

Creeper looks around, still liking how high the ceiling is from the floor, _**"Damn...you could fly around in here if you felt like it."**_

I laugh, _**"What's stopping you?" **_

He looks at me, _**"Won't it scare your dog to death?" **_

I laugh again,_** "Nope, she is use to me flying around in here. It's like during the day I want to fly around and can't go outside because of the humans. I just fly around in here."**_

"_**oh, ok**_._**" **_He spreads his wings and flies around.

I put Molli down and fly around with Creeper.

Molli goes into the turtle room and lies down on her little bed and sleeps.

I land on the ceiling and watch Creeper and he lands on the wall and smiles at me.

I smile back at him and fly over to him and land beside him on the wall.

He chuckles and flies over to the opposite wall.

I giggle, _**"Ay come back here!" **_I fly over to him and he flies over to me at the same time and the tips of our wings touch as we fly past each other and I land on the wall, Creeper lands on the opposite wall.

I turn around on the wall, my back to it, my hands and feet keeping me on the wall as usual, _**"Oh, you want to play that game then?" **_I laugh.

He chuckles and spreads his wings wide, trying to impress me, _**"Maybe, or maybe not, who knows..." **_He smiles.

I giggle, _**"Your wings don't impress me that much." **_I smile flirtingly.

Creeper folds his wings back up, _**"Oh well..." **_He knows it does impress me.

I let go of the wall, starting our _game _and I spread my wings and fly towards Creeper, he jumps off the wall too and flies towards me too, he's planning to make our tips of our wings touch again, I smile and just as he gets really close to me I grab him and tackle him to the ground and we land on the ground, me on top of him.

I giggle, _**"I won." **_I smile flirtingly again.

He chuckles, looking up at me.

We start kissing.

I spread my wings in excitement and Creeper puts his hands on my thighs, near where the end of my dress is at the moment.

A quiet muffled moan escapes my mouth as we kiss deeper.

He slowly moves his hand up, moving the end of my dress along with it too.

I giggle, _**"Oh no you don't" **_I stop kissing him and sit up, looking down at him.

He looks up at me, smiling, _**"I know you liked it."**_

"_**I know. I liked it a lot." **_I smile at him and fly off him and fly to the top of the stairs and wait for him.

He stands up and flies to the top of the stairs too.

I smile at him and we walk down the hallway and I open my bedroom door and go into my room, _**"This is my bedroom." **_I smile.

Creeper looks around, impressed by some of the pictures on my walls, _**"Cool pictures."**_ He looks at me and smiles.

I look at the pictures on my wall, _**"Thank you." **_ I smile at him too.

I go over to my bed and sit on it, _**"And this is my beautiful bed." **_I smile again.

He smiles too and walks over to my bed, I start kissing him again and he moves closer so I lay down on the bed and he gets on top of me and makes out with me more.

He slowly takes off my dress and continues kissing me, gently rubbing my thighs and waist and a quiet muffled moan escapes my mouth again.

He takes off my bra and starts feeling my breasts and I hear him making a quiet noise...is he purring?

I move my head so he stops kissing me and I look at him and he looks at me, confused. _**"What?" **_

"_**You can purr?" **_

He chuckles, _**"Yes."**_

"_**Well...I just learn new things about you everyday." **_I laugh.

Creeper chuckles again, _**"And I learn something new about you everyday.**_"

I giggle and start kissing him again.

He continues feeling my breasts and I make a loud muffled moan.

Creeper starts purring again and he stops kissing my lips and starts kissing my neck, I moan again, making Creeper purr louder.

We both hear a door slam shut loudly, making both of us jump and look at the bedroom door.

If I wasn't freaked out I would have laughed at Creeper because he jumped but now isn't the time.

We both hear a voice coming from downstairs... _**"Oh god it's Annie!"**_

Creeper looks down at me and gets off me, I turn into my human form and start putting on my dress fast.

"_**Who is Annie?"**_

"_**She is one of my best friends...remember, the one who you tried to go after a while ago."**_

"_**Oh."**_

I get my dress on and I hide my bra under my mattress, just as I hear Annie running up the stairs shouting my name.

"_**Shit shit shit shit!" **_I open my window and take the screen off, _**"Stay out there until I tell you to come back in!"**_

Creeper nods and climbs out the window.

I hear Creeper's wings flap.

"Alma!"

I turn around quickly and see Annie standing in my bedroom doorway, "I'm back from Cedar Point! It was SO AWESOME...and why are you standing in front of your window while it's wide open, without a screen...oh my god don't tell me you're suicidal! You have so much to live for!"

I look at her like she is crazy, "I'm not suicidal..."

She smiles, "Ok, good! I rode the Dragster like 8 times dude! It was so awesome! You should have gone with me!"

I sigh, "Well I had to take care of my pets."

"pfft...Your pets don't have to ruin your spring."

"Well I want to keep them alive and healthy so I stayed."

She laughs, "Ok, also why is your face as red as a cherry?"

"Because...I got sun burnt earlier today."

Annie steps closer to me so she can see my face better, "Ha, that isn't a sunburn, it's a blush." She smiles.

"Ok...I started my period a couple minutes before you came into my house...you happy now?"

She looks at me, "Sorry I'm just hyper."

I laugh, "I can tell."

"Ok well anyway I got you this." Annie pulls out a necklace that has a scorpion inside a circular dried kind of liquid that you can see through. (Sorry I don't really know what it's called :P) "It also glows in the dark." Annie smiles.

I take the necklace from Annie, "Aw, Thanks." I put the necklace on and hug her, she hugs me too, "No problem."

We stop hugging, "I guess ill let you sleep now, I just wanted to give you that, bye"

I smile, "Thanks bye."

After a few minutes I hear the door shut and I sigh in relief, _**"Holy crap that was close..."**_

"_**Can I come back in?"**_

"_**Yea." **_

I hear flapping and I hear Creeper land a few feet below my window and climb up and climb through my window.

Creeper looks at me and notices the necklace _**"Is that what that girl bought you?"**_

"_**Yea, it glows in the dark too." **_I smile.

"_**Oh, cool."**_

"_**I'm tired now, from my heart beating 50 miles an hour..."**_

Creeper chuckles.

I lay down in my bed, Creeper lays beside me, his arm around my waist and we both fall asleep.


	17. Sadness and Love

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Molli and Alma)**

**Chapter 16: Sadness and Love **

I wake up the next morning to Molli on my chest looking down at me, wagging her tail.

I chuckle, "Good Morning." Molli licks my face and gets off me and jumps off the bed.

I sit up and swing my legs over so they hang off the side of my bed and I look around my room. I then notice Creeper isn't here, like usual. I see my clock, it's 7:24pm, I've been trying to get change my schedule so I'm asleep during the day and awake at night, so I can go outside with Creeper and no one would see us, plus there is nothing to do during the day.

I stand up and get my bra out from under my mattress and take my dress off and put my bra back on and put my dress back on.

I notice I left my window open without the screen on it, that's how he got out I'm guessing.

I turn into my demon form and see something climbing through my window and I turn around and screech loudly at it, my tail appears and I point the tip of my tail towards it.

Creeper yells and almost falls out the window when I screech, startled. He looks at me, _**"What?"**_

My tail disappears and I calm down, _**"Don't scare me like that!"**_

He gets in my room the rest of the way and laughs, _**"How did I scare you?"**_

"_**Well...you silently came through my window. From the corner of my eye I thought you were some kind of burglar or murderer or something like that!"**_

He laughs again, _**"well I didn't know if you were still sleeping or not. Anyway they'd be lucky if they even set one foot on your yard without me slitting their necks open." **_He smirks.

I giggle, _**"Your cute now come on." **_I smile and walk over to the window and fly out it, flying towards the woods.

I hear Creeper's wings flap behind me, knowing he is following me.

I dive down a little towards the trees, hearing something I land on a tree branch.

I see Creeper land in another tree a little ways across from me and I hear what sounds like a scream and I hear footsteps sprinting through the woods.

I look at where the sprinting is coming from and see a teenage female human around my age running from an adult male human, who is between the age of 26 and 30.

I watch them run and the man tackles the girl and holds her down with his body and starts ripping her clothes off, _**"Oh god he is going to rape her!"**_

I look at Creeper and he looks at me, _**"I'm going to help her."**_

"_**No, I don't want you getting hurt." **_

"_**Then help me!"**_

He nods, _**"I'll kill the man."**_

"_**Ok."**_

I look back over at the man and the girl, the man has ripped all the girl's clothes off, now she is completely naked.

I screech, stopping him from going any further and the man looks around at the trees, "What the hell was that?"

I look at Creeper and the mandibles on his head come up and he jumps down from the tree and lands behind the man and grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him off the girl.

The girl sees Creeper and gasps in fear and backs up away from him, still on the ground.

Creeper looks at the girl and looks over at the man and goes away from the girl and towards the man.

I jump out of my tree and land by the girl, "Are you-"

I can now see the girl's face and body clearly, she is very injured, she has bruises all over her...and it's Annie.

"Alma?"

"Annie?"

Annie looks at my features, "W-What happened to you?"

"I need to get you healed, then we can talk." I hear a roar and look over at Creeper and the man, the man is shooting Creeper with a pistol, it won't kill him.

I pick Annie up, one arm under her knees and the other under her neck and I fly away with her and fly towards my house.

Annie sees my wings, "Your one of The Creeper."

I look down at her, "No I'm not, ill explain when we get to my house.

I see my house and I fly through the window of my bedroom, it was left open for when me and Creeper get back.

I put Annie down on the bed and go on my knees beside the bed and look at her wounds, she was cut with an object, most likely a knife, many times and has bruises on her, and a broken arm.

"Ok, don't freak out when I do this or it wont work, its going to heal you."

I put my hands on Annie's shoulders and she starts glowing yellow, I can smell her fear increasing.

I completely heal her and take my hands off her shoulders and look at her, "Ok, you're all healed now."

Annie sits up and looks at her arm, she looks really surprised, "How did you do that?"

"Ok...i was born with the powers to take forms of three things, a human, a demon, and an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yea, I've been alive longer then you could think."

"Why was The Creeper with you? That thing could kill you!"

I chuckle, "He can't kill me, but I can kill him but I won't"

"Why not?"

"...I'll get you some clothes to wear." I stand up and go over to my closet and get a dress and give it to Annie, "You can wear that for now."

"Thanks." She gets up and puts the dress on and sits down on the bed, I sit beside her.

"What are you really?"

"...I don't know..."

"How can you not know what you are?"

"I just don't...I don't remember who my real mother was or anything, I just remember being raised by a human, along with my other brothers and sisters..."

"How many brothers and sisters did you have?"

"Two younger brothers and three older sisters."

"Oh, where are they now?"

"I...dont know..."

"Ok..."

We both hear climbing coming up towards the window, I know its Creeper. I smell Annie's fear return. I look at her, "its ok."

Creeper comes through the window, his mandibles not up anymore.

Annie looks at Creeper and moves closer to me.

I look at her, "Its ok, he won't hurt you without my permission." I smile at him and look back at Annie, "So why was that man coming after you?"

"Ok...I was leaving your house last night, remember? And this guy just hit me and I got knocked out and I woke up in a cellar, he beat me down there and watched me bleed...he raped me I think twice..."

"Oh my god..."

"So, I soon escaped and ran into the woods and ran into you."

"Were their any other men involved?"

"No..."

"Ok. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I stand up, Annie stands up too

"_**Do you want me to stay out of sight until you take her home?"**_

I look at Creeper, _**"If you could that would be great." **_I chuckle, _**"She is terrified of you." **_

"_**I can tell." **_ Creeper goes over to the window and flies out it.

Annie looks at me, "What just happened? You stared at him for a minute and chuckled and he flew out the window..."

I laugh, "If I was human I would be just as confused as you are now. Me and The Creeper have the ability to speak telepathically. Which means we can speak to each other through our thoughts...well not really our thoughts but sometimes we can read each others minds...It's hard to explain how we communicate..."

"Ok..."

We walk downstairs and out the front door, I pick Annie up and fly to her house.

I land at her house and put her down.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way...don't tell anyone about me being what I am...people could capture me and kill me..."

"Ok...I promise."

"Thanks."

Annie goes into her house, she is probably going to call her parents and tell them what happened to her.

I jump into the air and fly towards my house again. Creeper meets up with me in the air.

"_**God...I can't believe that happened to her after she left my house last night..." **_I look at Creeper, _**"Did you see anyone last night?"**_

"_**No." **_

"_**You didn't sense danger or anything?"**_

"_**If you didn't sense it then I didn't sense it...for some reason..."**_

"_**Maybe it was because we were too embarrassed to pay attention to our other senses at that moment...we were both kinda freaking out ya' know." **_I chuckle

He chuckles too, _**"Yea I know."**_

We get to my house and I climb through the window and Creeper climbs through behind me.

I look at Creeper and smile, _**"So...what are we doing now?"**_

Creeper purrs and kisses me, I kiss him too.

He picks me up and lays me down on my bed, I giggle and he gets on top of me and kisses me more.

We both take our clothes off.

Creeper kisses me deeper and purrs.

I attempt to purr, but fail horribly.

Creeper chuckles at my attempt.

"_**Oh hush!" **_I chuckle, _**"It isn't my fault I don't have a purrer thingy like you and cats do!"**_

Creeper chuckles again and starts kissing my neck, causing me to quietly moan.

He starts rubbing my breasts like he did last night, making me moan again and he purrs louder and I feel him erect between my legs.

He kisses my lips again deeply.

I make a muffled moan and I put my hands on his back near his wings and he spreads his wings a little bit as he starts to enter me slowly, trying not to harm me or anything. I make a muffled moan as he gets in me the rest of the way and he purrs more again. He starts thrusting into me gently, slowly picking up the pace.

Creeper starts kissing my neck again, thrusting harder, making me moan loudly, almost saying his name.

I sense he liked that and he thrusts harder, purring louder. I make a mix of a moan and Creeper.

He continues thrusting into me and he spreads his wings out behind him and we both screech loudly and climax.

Creeper folds his wings back up and gets off me and lies down beside me, all we hear is each other breathing hard.

I look at Creeper, _**"That...was...awesome."**_

We both turn towards each other.

"_**I didn't hurt you at all did I...?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

He smiles, _**"Good." **_

We both fall asleep


	18. Nightmare and the Hospital

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Alma.)**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ALSO thanks for all the REVIEWS :D love you all 3. Also, I read this AWESOME book called 'Hush, Hush' by 'Becca Fitzpatrick', and Hush, Hush's sequel, 'Crescendo' by 'Becca Fitzpatrick', both books I HIGHLY recommend for people who like the 'paranormal', 'Angels', 'Fallen angels', 'Romance'. Hush, Hush and Crescendo are a romance/horror/science fiction, I think its horror but some parts are pretty creepy :P anyway, I am just a fan expressing my feelings about a book...i mean no harm and I'm not an advertiser or anything like that, same with Scream 3! Anyway...I admit...I did get SOME ideas for this chapter from Hush, Hush. :3...anyway ON WIT TEH CHAPTER! :)**

**Chapter 17: Nightmare and the hospital**

_Images are going by so fast. I can't even identify any of them. I hear a distant voice..._

_I appear in a field...somewhere...I don't know where...I look into the sky, it is dark, gray as if it is covered with smoke...as if a war was taken place here at one point...I look at my features, I'm in my angel form...look back up at the sky...I see a dark figure falling from the clouds, the figure is screaming, leaving behind trails of black feathers as it slowly falls..._

_The figure slams into the ground, limp...I run over to it...as I approach the figure...it looks as if...it's me. I notice my feathery angel wings are black and broken in many places, I have bruises, scratches, my hair is brown...what happened...?_

_I look up at the sky and see a bright, holy light. I look down at my other me, its gone. I look back up at the clouds and the bright light shines around me and I start lifting into the air...I scream as my white wings slowly turn black, the feathers turn weak and torn. I hear a voice, "You betrayed us! You shall be banished to hell forever!" I look below me and see a cave-like hole in the ground, leading to darkness. _

_I scream and the light disappears around me and I begin falling into the hole, darkness swallowing me...I hit the ground and hear demonic laughter all around me...I feel a sharp pain flowing throughout my body, and in my heart...I feel liquid all around me, my hole body goes numb...the world darkens around me...all that remains is the voice in my head, replaying over and over "You betrayed us.", followed by the demonic laughter of the creatures surrounding me..._

"_You betrayed us..."_

I jolt up quickly and scream in fear, I look at my features quickly and notice I'm in my demon form, my body drenched with sweat. I look around and recognize my room...it was just a dream...

I hear a loud crash at my window and look at it quickly and see Creeper climbing through my window, "Are you alright?" I calm my breathing and put my hand on my head, still traumatized by the horrific nightmare... "Yea...I think..."

He climbs through my window the rest of the way and walks over to me and kneels down beside my bed, beside me. _**"You've been screaming all night...you sure your ok?" **_I look at him, _**"Yea I'm sure." **_

"_**You're shaking...want to talk about anything...?"**_I just notice, my body _is_ shaking, _**"I'm ok, it was just a nightmare, they are common." **_He chuckles a little, _**"That must have been hell of a nightmare then...I got this for you, I thought you'd still be asleep, you were sweating so I was going to cool you down a bit." **_He hands me a small wet, cold rag. I take it, _**"Thanks." **_ He smiles, _**"Anything for you." **_I smile back at him, _**"Can I have some time alone for a couple minutes...? Just so I can slow my heart rate a couple beats." **_He nods and stands up, _**"Sure." **_He walks over to the window and looks back at me,_** "You sure you're ok?" **_I smile, _**"Yes Creeper, I'm fine." **_He nods, _**"Just making sure." **_I watch him climb out the window and fly away.

I put the rag on my head and wipe away the sweat.

I take the blanket off my body, noticing I'm still naked from last night's events. I feel my face heat up, blushing.

I open my bedroom door and Molli comes running in and looks around, probably smelling Creeper's scent in the air. I chuckle, "Haven't seen you in a while." Even though it was just one night. I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall, I go into the doorway down the hall and turn the light on, it's the bathroom. I shut and lock the door, for security or stalker reasons (For example, Scream 3) and I walk over to the shower/bathtub and turn the water on and wait for it to heat up and I turn the shower on and climb into it and close the curtains.

After about 10 to 20 minutes I get out of the shower and dry off.

I wrap the towel around my body and unlock and open the bathroom door, greeted by Molli again, "Oh hai Molli." I smile and walk to my room. I leave the door open for Molli, she walks in and I shut the door and lock it. I turn around and look around, happy I'm still alone, Molli jumps onto my bed and lies down. I get clothes out and dry myself up the rest and put the clothes on, I get my shirt on last and my wings tear through the back of my shirt and fold up on my back, I smile.

Just as I finish I hear Creeper climb through my window, _just_ when I finish, _**"Was that just a coincidence or did you know I was finished?" **_Creeper chuckles, _**"I think it was a coincidence." **_I laugh, _**"No, it wasn't a coincidence, you were watching me."**_ He laughs, _**"You have no proof." **_I cross my arms, watching him sternly. He looks down, _**"Ok, I was watching you." **_ I laugh, _**"Knew it!" **_I go over to my closet and take another shirt out of it. _**"Why are you getting another shirt?" **_I close my closet and look at him, _**"I'm gonna visit Annie...and see how she is." **_He nods, _**"I understand." **_I look at the window, _**"You wanna go out so I can shut and lock the window." **_Creeper obeys and flies out the window, I shut and lock it.

A couple minutes later, after turning off all the lights, I go downstairs and go out the front door and lock it. I turn around and look up at the moon. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye and see Creeper standing on the roof, smirking at me. I giggle _**"Oh hai!"**_ and fly into the air and fly towards Annie's house, Creeper comes flying beside me, _**"Don't keep your hopes up about her not being pregnant...I smelt something coming from her..." **_a noise escapes my throat, sounding like a vicious growl at Creeper, he slows down and flies a little further away from me, I slow down and look at him, _**"Sorry, I didn't mean it, it just came out of my throat..."**_He flies up closer to me, _**"Ok, I thought I upset you...I know how much you and her care about each other." **_

We continue flying and I see her house in the distance. We fly until we fly over a woods, across the street from her house. I take a quick turn down into the woods and land in it, Creeper lands beside me. I turn into my human form, straighten out my hair and change my shirt, "Ok, I want you to stay over here, ok?" He nods, I put my shirt down behind a tree and run over to Annie's house.

I reach her front door and knock twice, ring the doorbell once. I look over at the woods across the street, I cant see Creeper from here, probably because he cloaks in with the darkness. I can feel his eyes on me though.

The door opens and I turn my head and see Annie's mother, "Hi, is Annie here?" her eyes hold sorrow and worry, "No honey she isn't, she is at the hospital, something happened, she wouldn't tell us much..." I look shocked, "Oh...can I visit her?"

"Honey im afraid not, the hospital's visiting hours are over."

"Oh...what if I say I'm family? Won't they let family members in at least?"

"I'm afraid the hospital's rules say no one is aloud past visiting hours...not even family."

"Ok...ill just visit her tomorrow..." she looks around, probably for a way of transportation, "How did you get here dear?" I turn my head around and look at the street, thinking of a fast reply... "Um...my boyfriend drove me here." Really? My _boyfriend_? Dang I suck with quick answers... "Where is he now?" I look at her, "He is parked around the block, he wanted to wait until I was done visiting with Annie..."

"Oh, ok. Can you get to the car ok?"

"Yea piece of cake."

"Ok, ill call her and tell her you stopped by and that your coming over to the hospital tomorrow." I smile, "Ok, thanks." She smiles and closes the door, I start walking down the block until I get out of the house's window's views and I run back to the woods and to Creeper, "Ok, we are breakin in." I get my shirt and change shirts. _**"The hospital visiting hours are over, correct?"**_ I turn back into my demon form, _**"Yup." **_He nods, _**"Ok." **_ We fly towards the hospital.

We fly over the hospital, I watch the entrances, making sure no one sees us. We land on the hospital's building wall, with patents windows on it. The hospital is HUGE! It has about a hundred thousand different patients each year, or more, so there are hundreds, or thousands of windows.

We both split up, trying to sense which window is Annie's. _**"Found her window." **_I look around and fly off the wall and fly over to Creeper, feeling Annie's presence become stronger. I land quietly beside Creeper, _**"Awesome, you wanna...you know..."**_ he nods, understanding and flies away.

I use my claws and slide open the window and slide into Annie's room. I close the window, "Alma?" I turn around and see Annie in the bed looking at me, "Hi, I just wanted to see how you were..." I walk over to her bed and climb on it and sit at the foot of the bed, knowing she will welcome me anytime. "Oh, I'm...ok..." I see tears start filling her eyes. I turn into my human form and hug her.

"I-I'm p-pregnant..." I feel tears in my eyes. I sense that Creeper senses my emotions, I hear him whimper in my mind, knowing he was correct about the pregnancy. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you..." She stops hugging me, "But you were there, you and...The Creeper, if it wasn't for both of you, he would have raped me again and killed me..." I wipe away the tear coming down my cheek, "Yea but, if I let you spend the night, or let you spend more time with me, he wouldn't have got you...Creeper would have seen him and killed him...just because he was on my property..."

"Doesn't he have the ability to sense whoever is in his or whoever he wants' territory? You should have the same ability too."

"Yes, we both have the ability to do that..."

"Then how did both of your senses ignore him?"

"Because...we...um..."

Her eyes widen, "You...and...him..."

"...Yea..." I look in her eyes, I can see if she wasn't trying to not hurt my feelings she would have put her hand on her mouth. "What about your other wounds?" she starts calming down, because I changed subject, "You healed them, remember?"

"Oh, yea I remember."

We both hear the door open and we look over and see the nurse looking at me, "Honey how did you get in here? it's way past visitation hours." I look at Annie and back at the nurse, "I...um...i didn't notice how late it is...what time is it?" The nurse looks at her watch, "it is 2:36am honey..." I look at the nurse as if im surprised, "Oh! I have to get going! I get off the bed and look at Annie and use my hands to say 'call me if you need anything', "I'll see you some other time. Bye" Annie nods, "Ok, bye."

I get out of the hospital and walk down the road and reach a woods and walk into it, I see Creeper leaning against a tree, he stops leaning on it and looks at me, _**"...Was she...pregnant...?" **_I turn back into my demon form and fly towards my house, tears blurring my vision, I wipe them away. I sense Creeper isn't following me.

I land at my house and unlock my door, open it and walk inside. I walk past Molli and walk upstairs and to my room. I close my door and throw myself on my bed and curl up and cry, I should have killed that man when he was waiting for her...now she is pregnant...I wrap my wings around myself, I hear a quiet knocking on my window, I sense its Creeper, wanting in to comfort me. I get up and unlock the window and lay back down, curled up. I watch Creeper climb into my room and shut the window. I close my eyes, tears fall onto my pillow. I feel him lie down behind me and put his arms around me, one arm hugging me and the other stroking my hair, _**"Sorry I didn't sense him when he was even on your territory..." **_

"_**It wasn't your fault..." **_I start getting tired.

The last thing I hear is the echo in my head, "You betrayed us..."

I fall asleep...


	19. Fallen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything else but Alma. Sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter, im back in school and im tryin to cram this into my schedule.)**

**Chapter 18: Fallen**

"_**Alma, wake up!" **_I open my eyes and close them again, too tired to move. _**"Alma wake up! Stop falling asleep and answer us!" **_I growl silently, knowing Creeper is still asleep behind me, his arm hugging me and the other still in my hair. _**"What do you want...its late, I want to go back to sleep..." **_The voice chuckles, _**"It's 3:00 in the afternoon." **_

"_**Well, my sleeping pattern is that I'm awake at night, asleep during the day, for me, its late...who are you anyway..." **_

"_**We are the archangels." **_My eyes open wide, the archangels? What do they want with me? I start remembering...I'm still a demon hunter...shit.

I get out of the bed quietly trying not to wake Creeper up. _**"Come to heaven, we need to talk to you...in private!" **_if I was a dog, my ears would have lowered, along with my head. They did not sound happy...

I change my clothes into my angelic dress, I turn into my angel form. I walk over to the window and get ready to fly out it, I look at Creeper, making sure he is still asleep, he is. I sigh and fly out the window and up to the clouds, entering them from a large gap between the clouds, holy light streaming down the sides of the clouds.

I fly through the gap and land in the room of the archangels. I look at them and lower my head, "Yes." There are 7 archangels in the room, along with my siblings... I don't remember the archangels' names, I have never been called to the room of the archangels before, only once...when my siblings and I were assigned demon hunters.

The head-archangel flies down to me and lands in front of me, "Do you know the reason why you were called here?" I shake my head slowly, "No sir, I don't." I hear him laugh very quietly, "Do you remember the demon you are assigned to destroy?" I nod slowly, "Yes, I do remember. I am assigned to destroy The Creeper..."

"And have you accomplished that task?"

I shake my head slowly, "No sir, I haven't..." I hear one of my sisters giggle.

"But instead you fall in love with your prey...a demon! One of Satan's creatures! Do you know the punishments for that kind of sin?"

Images sent to me from the head-archangel fly around in my mind, images of me and Creeper, since the day we met each other. I smell my own fear, "No, I don't sir..."

The floor disappears, revealing the Earth underneath the clouds, "You shall fall. You have betrayed us! You shall not have an angel side, it shall be replaced with a fallen angel." I look up at the head-archangel, "N-no!" My wings start turning black-ish gray, my dress becomes tattered and gray.

"You shall be your sibling's next task." The head-archangel looks over at my younger brother, Brandon, "Kill your fallen angel sister, known as Alma!" He nods. "...No..." Brandon looks at me with sorrow, I know he doesn't have a choice but to obey the Archangel's commands.

I suddenly feel weightless, I'm falling! I look at the dark clouds above me, the area seems like a war was taken place here not too long ago...I see my black feathers flying out from my wings above me. I scream in fear, remembering my dream. I try flapping, only to hear my wings crack, I scream in pain. I look down and see the Earth rushing up to meet me. I close my eyes and crash into the Earth, blood filling my vision.

I pass out...last thing I hear..._** "You betrayed us..."**_

I become conscious, feeling pain flowing throughout my whole body. I attempt to move and feel the pain increase sharply. I scream at the pain and stop moving. I look around at the sky, its night, Creeper should be awake...

I stay still, not moving at all, knowing the pain will increase if I move at all. I look at the moon and I get some of my energy back, some of my wounds heal, im still very injured, and loosing a lot of blood...I close my eyes and hear loud flapping and hear something land beside me. I open my eyes and see Creeper kneeled down beside me, "Alma...w-what happened?" all that comes out of my mouth is 'Archangels...fallen...'

Creeper attempts to pick me up and I scream loudly in pain and he puts me back down gently and whimpers. I turn my head and see a city in the distance, understanding why he is desperately wanting to get me out of here.

Creeper tries picking me up again and I ignore the pain as much as I can and the next thing I know I'm against his chest and in the air.

We eventually reach my house and Creeper climbs through my window and lays me down in my bed, I get enough energy and turn back into my demon form, the bones that were broken in my angel/fallen angel form are still broken on my demon form.

Creeper attempts to heal my wounds. "No, its ok, I will heal by myself..." now that I'm in my demon form, the moon can help me better.

I wrap my broken wings around myself and I glow yellow and I hear my broken bones crack back into place, my cuts close and my bruises heal. I stop glowing, all that is left are some remaining cuts and blood on my dress and skin, I stand up and look at Creeper, "See, I'm ok..." He looks a bit surprised and still worried, _**"What happened?" **_

I sigh and sit on my bed, _**"The archangels requested that I should go up to heaven, they said they needed to speak to me in private, I went, they said they found out about you and I, they are sending one of my younger brothers to hunt me down and kill me because of it. They made me fall from the heavens...making me a fallen angel..." **_

I look up at him and he has a look of slight disbelief in his eyes, _**"Just because you and I are mates?" **_

I nod slowly, _**"Yes." **_I don't want to tell Creeper about him being my goal of being a guardian angel, which won't happen now that they discovered about us...

I look at my grey tattered dress, I sigh, _**"I guess it could have been worse.."**_

"_**How? Your being hunted by an angel, you have no angelic powers left, your helpless against an angel, like me." **_

I sigh and put my hand on my head, _**"True..."**_

Creeper kneels down in front of me and hugs me, I hug him too, _**"Sorry that happened to you."**_ I chuckle, _**"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." **_

We stop hugging and he looks at me, _**"I know, anyway Annie came over earlier, she didn't come in, she knocked and rang the door bell, I think she wanted to see you." **_

"_**Oh, she got out of the hospital?" **_

"_**I guess so." **_

"_**Ok, wanna fly with me to her house?" **_

"_**Sure." **_He stands up and walks over to the window and flies out it, waiting for me outside it.

I get up off the bed and walk over to my window, _**"Wait, I need to change my clothes so I don't look abnormal..i guess."**_

"_**Ok."**_

I change my clothes into normal clothes and fly out the window and fly to Annie's house with Creeper.


	20. Sleepover

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper, Paranormal Activity or A Nightmare on Elm Street! I just felt like adding those movies in because that's usually what people watch at sleepovers, right? Haha!)**

**Chapter 19: Sleepover**

Creeper and I arrive at Annie's house and land in the front yard, I look at creeper, "_**I'm gonna go inside, you wanna stay out here? Her mom is here, she is kinda over-protective of her right now, because of the pregnancy and all..." **_ Creeper nods, _**"Sure no problem." **_I watch him fly away.

I turn into my human form, I drag my fingers through my hair, brushing it slightly while walking up to the door. I stop and knock on the door, I hear Annie's mother walking to the door and I see the door open, "Hi, is Annie here?"

"Oh hi Alma, yea she is upstairs."

"Thanks, can I see her?"

"Sure dear." She moves so I can come in, I walk into her house, the thick smell of lemons and oranges hits me. I walk up the stairs and to Annie's bedroom, I open her door and see her laying down on her bed reading a book. She looks at me, "Alma!" Annie bookmarks the page in her book and gets off the bed and walks over to me and hugs me, "I missed you."

I hug her back, "I missed you too." I stop hugging her, "how is the baby...?"

She looks at me sadly, "I don't want it...can you do anything to make it disappear...?"

I frown, "I can try...no promises though..."

"Ok." She goes over to her bed and sits on it. I lock her door and walk over to her and kneel down and put my hand over her lower stomach where her uterus is, I turn into my demon form and my hand turns pink. I use a lot of my energy and destroy the embryo. My hand stops glowing and I take my hand off her lower stomach, "There, its dead..."

Annie hugs me, "Oh thank you Alma! I wasn't ready to have a baby! You saved me!"

I hug her too, "No problem." I smile.

Annie stops hugging me, "I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow, they are going to check on the embryo, they are going to be surprised to know its gone." She smiles.

I smile back at her, "Ok, yea." I laugh. "I wasn't here tonight, I didn't do anything, ok."

"Ok, hey you wanna stay the night here tonight?"

"Um, Creeper is waiting for me to come back outside.."

She chuckles quietly, "He can survive one night without seeing you."

I laugh, "Yea, he has been like my shadow ever since he awoke, one night wont kill him."

"How many days does he have left anyway?"

"Umm...I don't know, I think 14?"

"Wow, he has a while." Annie looks at the clock, its 12:30am. "You wanna go to bed?"

I laugh, "Since when do we sleep at a sleepover?"

Annie laughs, "I don't know, oh by the way I need to ask my mom if you can spend the night." She stands up and runs to the door, unlocks it and goes downstairs.

I stand up and turn into my human form and walk over to her window and take off the screen and open the window, "Creeper! Come!"

I see Creeper fly at the window and land on the side of the house, under the window, I move away from the window so he can come in, he climbs through the window and puts his clawed feet on the carpet and looks down at me, _**"Yea?"**_

"_**Hey, Annie wants me to spend the night here tonight, she is asking her mom right now, do you mind if I am out of your sight for one night?" **_I chuckle.

He laughs quietly, _**"Sure, you can stay here for tonight, I don't mind, it won't kill me." **_

I smile and stand on my tip-toes and put my hands on his shoulders to help boost me up a bit and kiss him, _**"Thanks." **_He kisses me too, _**"No problem." **_

I feel like I'm being watched, I stop kissing Creeper and drop back down on my feet and look over my shoulder at the doorway and see Annie holding a bag of Popcorn with a face like O.O

"Um...A Nightmare on Elm Street is on...I got popcorn so we could watch it..."

I chuckle and take my hands off Creeper's shoulders and turn and look at her completely, _**"Um...you better go now, haha..." **_"Ok, I love A Nightmare on Elm Street, sure we can watch it."

"_**Ok, love ya." **_I hear him fly out the window.

Annie shuts and locks her door and lays down on the bed, relieved The Creeper is gone.

I put the screen back on the window and close it, "Um...I was just askin him if it was ok if I stayed here tonight, he said sure..."

Annie giggles, "You kissed him, you and him have a relationship?"

I look at her and walk over to the bed and lay down beside her and look at her, "hush...!"

She laughs, "Oh my god Alma you and him love each other!"

I sigh and turn the T.V. on, "Which channel is it on?"

"Hey don't change subject!" she giggles, "You and The Creeper kissed!"

"C'mon Annie, Tell me which channel it's on!" I giggle slightly, feeling embarrassed that she is rubbing it in my face.

"Fine, 102."

I turn the channel to 102 and watch the movie, it's the part when Nancy Thompson is in the bathtub falling asleep. I chuckle, "Wow, fall asleep in the bathtub, that's so safe, especially when there is an ugly dream dude trying to kill you."

"Did you guys do _anything_ yet?" She giggles.

I sigh angerly with a hint of embarrassment, my face getting redder, "...Kinda..."

She looks wide-eyed at me, "OH MY GAWD! Really! Geez haha!"

I get up and turn the light off and continue watching the movie, ignoring her comments.

About an hour later Annie falls asleep, I'm still awake, now watching Paranormal Activity 2, slightly falling asleep.

I hear tapping on the window and look over and see Creeper's eyes glowing slight light-blue, his eyes do that when he wants to see in the dark, its his night vision. I stand up and walk quietly over to the window and open it, not taking off the screen, I whisper, "What..?"

"I can't stand being alone...I've been alone all my life...now that you're here I don't want to be alone anymore..."

"Aw..Ok..." I take the screen off and Creeper comes into the room and looks at the T.V. _**"What are you watching?" **_

"_**Paranormal Activity 2, you wanna watch it with me? Annie just had to fall asleep on me..." **_I chuckle quietly.

"_**Sure, I've never seen it, or much of any other movies." **_He lays down on the bed, Annie is about three or more feet away from him, her bed is a little bigger then mine, I climb on the bed beside him and lay down beside him, really close to him, watching the movie.

I turn into my demon form, I watch the part where the mom is in Hunter's room putting him to sleep, as she gets yanked off her feet and dragged down the stairs I jump, Creeper chuckles and puts his arm around me, I continue watching as the mom runs back to Hunter's room and gets yanked off her feet again and dragged completely down the stairs and dragged into the closet downstairs and the closet door slams shut, I jump again when it slams.

"_**Geez this movie is making you jump majorly." **_Creeper chuckles.

"_**Oh hush!" **_I giggle.

He chuckles again and I fall asleep.

I wake up to Creeper rubbing my hair and looking at me, I whisper and look around. "What time is it...?"

"_**Two o'clock in the morning."**_

I look at him, _**"Oh..." **_I lay my head back down on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

Creeper rubs my hair again and gets off the bed, I sit up and look at him, _**"Where are you going...?" **_

"_**C'mon, I want to take you somewhere for a little bit." **_

"_**Ok..." **_I get off the bed and follow him out the window, we fly to the woods and deep in it, I can't see very much, my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.

Creeper kisses me and puts his hands on my waist, I smile slightly and kiss him too and put my arms around his neck.

He gently moves closer to me so I lay on the ground, I smile and he stops kissing me and I start taking off my clothes, he starts taking off his clothes.

I finish and lay down on the ground, looking up at the trees and star-filled spring sky, I spread my legs, sensing him close to me, he gets between my legs and kisses my neck, making me moan quietly. He rubs my breasts, making me moan louder, "Oh yes...that feels good..."

He smiles and stops kissing my neck and I feel him erect between my legs, he moves down my body and stops at my breasts, he kisses my breasts, making me moan and arch my back into him a little, he starts sucking on my right breast's nipple, "Oh god yes...!"

He finishes sucking on that nipple and starts sucking my other nipple, I moan again, "I want you in me so bad..."

He purrs and stops sucking on my nipple and sits up, uses his arms to keep most of his weight off me and slowly starts entering me, I moan and pay attention to how long it takes for him to enter me, he gets completely inside me, he is about seven inches long, I moan again, Creeper starts thrusting into me.

I look up at the star-filled sky again, "Harder..."

Creeper thrusts harder, screeching quietly in pleasure, I moan, letting him know he can go as fast as he wants.

He thrusts harder and harder, screeching louder in pleasure, _**"Your so wet..."**_

I smile slightly in reply, moan loudly, "that feels so good..."

Creeper thrusts harder and faster, rubbing my breasts, screeching in pleasure.

I moan loudly in pleasure, "Yes...yes...!"

He flaps his wings in pleasure and thrusts harder, moving my body with every thrust, "Your so big...it feels so good...!"

He purrs in reply and thrusts as hard as he can, I wince, slightly in pain because of how hard he is thrusting, more pleasure then pain. I moan loudly and climax.

Creeper screeches loudly in pleasure when he feels me climax and climaxes a couple seconds after me, he stops thrusting, we both listen to our hard breathing, both of us sweating.

Creeper soon pulls out of me and helps me up and gets his clothes back on, knowing I need to be back incase Annie wakes up. I put my clothes back on and we fly back to Annie's house, Creeper and I enter through Annie's window, Creeper will stay here for tonight and will wake up early before Annie wakes up and get out of the house.

I put the screen back on the window and close it and Creeper lays back down in Annie's bed, I lay down beside him, me in the middle of him and Annie, I put my head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat again, Creeper pulls the blanket over us and kisses my forehead and puts his arm around me, I smile and we both fall asleep.


	21. Pain and Surprise

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper, By the way, Happy Halloween everyone! ^w^ which was yesterday haha I started workin on this chapter on Halloween)**

**Chapter 20: Pain and Surprise **

I wake up the next morning to the sounds of purring, I open my eyes and look around and see Creeper looking at me, I rub my eyes and look over at Annie's spot, she is still asleep, I look at the clock, its 8:10AM.

"_**Creeper...your purring is too loud...im tirrrreeeddd!" **_I lay my head back down on his chest and cuddle closer to him, half way laying on his body.

"_**Sorry, I'm just excited..." **_

"_**...Why..." **_

"_**Can't you sense it?"**_

"_**All I can sense is my mind yelling at me to go back to sleep..." **_I swipe my hair out of my face, my eyes closed.

He chuckles, _**"I'll tell you what I'm sensing later, when your awake." **_

I mumble something and fall back asleep.

I wake up to Annie shaking me, "Alma! Wake up!"

I groan and roll onto my side, "Alma, you have to get up. I have to go back to the hospital for the doctors to check on my now-gone baby." She chuckles slightly.

I look at her and look around, Creeper is gone. I remember a foggy moment when I thought Creeper woke me up, I don't know. I don't remember, might have been a dream.

I get off the bed and look at Annie, "I'm gonna leave through the window, your mom asks when I left say it was really early, ok?"

"Sure."

I smile, "C'ya later." I walk over to her window and take off the screen and open it and fly out it, heading back to my house to go to sleep, I'm still on my nocturnal schedule.

I feel a sharp pain in my left leg, I growl quietly and look at my leg, there is some kind of dart in it, I stop and fly in place and pull the dart out. My body slowly starts going numb, my wings flap irregularly and I fall to the ground. I slam into the ground on my side in a woods, I screech quietly, I can't feel my body.

I see a group of five men surround me, "We got her! Cage her up before the male comes. Put that collar around her neck!"

The men grab my arms and legs. I growl and try biting them, only to snap my mouth a couple times, I show them my teeth. They pay no attention to my wimpy threats and snap a tight collar around my neck and throw me into a large cage on the back of a truck and strap the cage down. I start feeling my body again, I screech loudly for Creeper and a bolt of electricity comes from my neck and flows throughout my body. I screech quietly in pain and see a man with a remote, "You call for that male of yours again, your going to be in a hell lot of pain!"

I see a black shadow fly over us, "I might not have to." Creeper lands on the top of the cage, his mandibles up, wings spread, he roars in anger and tackles one of the men, "Creeper no!" I struggle and slam against the bars of the cage, sensing that one of the men have holy water.

The man yells in pain as Creeper tears into him, another man stabs Creeper, he screeches in pain.

"C'mon! Lets get the hell outta here!" the men shoot bullets at Creeper, filled with holy water, he screeches in pain and collapses on the ground weakly. "Creeper!"

Creeper looks at me as the men get in the truck, three in the back with me, two in the truck. Creeper growls and stands up shakily, the truck starts driving out of the woods.

Creeper growls and flies after the truck, one of the men in the back with me attempt shooting Creeper, missing. Creeper picks up the pace, flying faster. I slam against the cage bars and the man with the remote shocks me again, I screech in pain, Creeper howls in anger and flies faster, catching up quickly.

The man with the gun shoots Creeper in the stomach, he screeches in pain, slows a bit, the man shoots him again and he stops flapping his wings and crashes to the ground, too much holy water in his veins to follow any longer.

"_**Don't let them hurt you..."**_

I whimper and a tear goes down my face, _**"Ok...I won't..."**_

"_**Protect the baby..."**_

My eyes widen, I'm pregnant...? That's probably why he was excited, I guess it wasn't a dream... _**"Ok..."**_

We arrive about a half hour later at an airport, they load me into the private plane and take off, and my capturers remain at the airport.

I fall asleep.

I wake up about four hours later and get unloaded into a very large, security infested containment center. I look and read a sign that says 'Creature Containment and Entertainment Center of California' also known as 'CCECC'.

A worker of the CCECC pushes my cage on a cart and into the containment center, the containment center looks like a giant hospital, or a very sanitized and clean insane asylum. I see a clock in the distance on a wall, its 2:12AM. I get taken to an indestructible barred cell, the worker releases me into the cell and quickly shuts the indestructible metal door.

My cell has one small, surprisingly clean bed, the two walls are see-through, I can see the other creatures beside me, there are none at the moment. I feel for the collar that was around my neck, its gone. I guess they took it off while I was sleeping. I sigh and sit on the bed, the bed is connected to the see-through wall. There is one small window in my cell, it has indestructible glass, there are no other windows in any of the other cells. There is a hallway outside my cell door, in front of all the other cells, there is 9 cells in this hallway.

Wow, these people actually have feelings for us, or at least a little bit.

A couple hours later I hear a demonic female scream coming from down the hall, I stand up and run to the bars and get shocked, I whimper slightly in pain, there is a shock field between the bars, great...I look down the hall and see a girl in a tattered black skinny dress, wearing no shoes, her hair is pretty straight like mine, but not as long. Or purple, her hair is black. Two men are holding her by her arms, she is flailing, trying to get out of their grips. They toss her into the right cell beside me and slam her door shut and walk away from her cell, she slams her fists against her door, "Hey fucking bastards! Come back here so I can carve your stomachs open like a fucking pumpkin and eat your fucking organs!"

"If I were you Id just calm down and be quiet, they aren't coming back."

She looks at me, "What do you know?"

"More then you apparently..."

She stops and turns towards my cell, towards me, she puts her hands on her hips, "What did you just say?"

I sigh, "Do I really have to repeat myself?"

She growls and sits on her bed, I lay down on my bed and put my hand on my lower stomach, I smile slightly and take my hand off my stomach before anyone notices and I pull the thin blanket over my body and eventually fall asleep.


	22. The Final Chapter

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Creeper or anything else but Alma!)**

**Chapter 21: Final Chapter**

I wake up in the middle of the night hearing someone's voice, "Hey..! Wake up.."

I groan, tired. I look around and see the girl who arrived here a bit after me looking at me through the glass separating us, "What...?"

"You wanna try getting out of here?"

I sigh, as if not interested, "I wanna watch you try..."

She smirks and she turns into a type of demon, I sense she is one of my species. She pulls out two disks and the edges glow yellow. I sit up and she slices the glass, somehow managing to break it, she crashes into my room. I stand up, "How did you do that?"

She smiles, "Just skilled I guess, my name is Celest, and I'm a Cryptsin"

"Celest? Cryptsin?"

"Yea." She smiles slightly, "Sorry for my behavior yesterday, I was just a bit frustrated that I was kidnapped by rich-Californiatian dudes."

"Californiatian dudes?"

"Do you have to constantly ask questions?"

"No."

She chuckles, "Well anyway, I made up the word Californatian, you know, Canadian? African? Mexican?"

"Yes, I understood." Chuckles.

"Ok well good, anyway, your pregnant."

Looks at my stomach and back at her, "How do you know?"

"The belly isn't very unnoticeable.."

I look back down at my stomach and see it is a little bigger, it grew Already? I look back at Celest, "Anyway, you're a Cryptsin?"

"Yea, you are too."

"Oh, I never knew what my species was called"

"Well, now you know." We both hear a hissing sound and we look up and see gas filling the cell.

Celest looks at me and smiles, "Time to show humans our power, try to hide your stomach too by the way.."

I nod and pull my shirt over my stomach.

I hear Celest speak to me telepathically, _**"When we get to the stadium, ill plan our escape." **_

I nod and we both pass out.

I wake up in a large indestructible glass cube, large enough to put a house in it, I look around and see Celest leaning against the glass.

She speaks to me telepathically, _**"Finally your awake, you almost would have been shocked to be awoken, that wouldn't have been good for the baby." **_

"_**How do you know so much about this containment center?" **_

"_**Don't you watch T.V? Its on all the time." **_

"_**No..not usually.." **_I chuckle quietly, I hear a lot of humans talking, I watch as two humans come into our box.

"_**Do not attack them, I already have a plan..."**_

"_**Ok..."**_

The men put me and Celest in two boxes and take us out into a very large glass dome, humans surround the glass, sitting in bleachers, watching, I notice a 'No Photography Aloud' sign, no one has any cameras or video-recording devices out at all, they are all just watching and talking. An announcer speaks, "these two demonic specimens were both found across the United States, Poho County Florida, and Los Angeles California..."

Celest speaks to me while the announcer speaks about us, _**"Ok, when he tells us to turn into a form of choice, turn into your Cenobite form, try to be stealth and use your whips to break the glass open, trust me, nothing is stronger then Cenobite weapons." **_She smirks.

"_**M-my Cenobite form?"**_

"_**Don't tell me you don't know if you have a cenobite form...you do, our father is the leader of the Cenobites, everyone calls him Pinhead."**_

"_**I've only heard rumors about them and Pinhead."**_

"_**Well they are all true."**_

"_**So wait.. 'our' dad is Pinhead? You're my sister?"**_

She looks at me and smiles, _**"Yea, I came down from heaven to help keep you safe."**_

"Now, they will both turn into one of their other powerful forms." __

I close my eyes and feel an amount of power rise in me, my wings disappear, my tail cant appear, my clothes change into a black leather mini skirt that is connected to a black leather shirt, the shirt stops in the middle of my breasts and goes around to my back, there is a purple strap that goes around the top of it, around my breasts and back, no straps on my shoulders. I have long black gloves that stop about 4 inches past my elbow, both arms have 3 purple bands, all three below my elbow, two exactly beside each other, one two inches above the two. I have long boots that stop at my upper thighs, a few inches below the end of my skirt, another purple band is located just at the top of my boots. My gloves are cut right at my hands, so they don't cover my fingers and there is a purple band around my wrists. I can summon two chain whips. The whips have a foot long handle that is sharp at the end and on the other end has a hollowed out circle to hold the chains on the whips, on one of the sides of the circle has a sun shine-like detail on it. (the picture of her cenobite form, along with all the others of her forms are on my profile)

Celest turns into her cenobite form and we both jump up to the ceiling and whack our whips and her circular weapons at the glass and the glass breaks open, we jump out of the cage/show area. The people scream and run as we reach the ceiling of the center, I whip my whips at the ceiling and break it open, ropes wrap around me and I screech. Celest cuts the ropes quickly and grabs my hand and we both turn into our demon forms and fly out of the building and high into the air.

We both get high enough no one can see us in the night sky.

"We are safe from here on, do you want me to fly with you back to Florida?"

"Sure, thank you for getting me out of there..and coming down to help me...wouldn't you have fallen for helping me?"

"Nope, the archangels just recently learned that the creeper is a gargoyle, not a demon."

"A gargoyle? Then how is he effected by holy water and angelic items and creatures?"

"His history is a long story...it explains everything."

"Ok, you can tell me on the way."

"Sure" we start flying towards Florida

**(A/N: Ok, this is the final chapter of The Demon's Lies, the next FanFic about Creeper and Alma is coming soon, its going to be from Creeper's point of view, his history since he was a baby, look forward to it, it will be called "Creeper's Story", look for it on my profile soon :) )**


	23. Important

**I will not be continuing with The Demon's lies. Sorry. I haven't since I got a girlfriend. DONT JUDGE ME. Yes I am bi and it's not anyone's rights to judge me. I don't feel right continuing with the story about 'me'. I am working on a story with my girlfriend about the creeper, I will write his POV, and she will write the girl's pov. This will be a long process, working on it over Skype and other ways of communication to get that done. Me and her have role-played as the two characters, the creeper and that girl for a very long time and now we have chosen to write a story to the public about it. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
